Sweet Little Lies
by leggylover03
Summary: Sometimes little lies can save you, sometimes they make things worse. McAbby
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Sweet Little Lies

Summary: Sometimes little lies, can save you, sometimes they just make things worse.

A/N: I own nothing, this is purely for fun. A bit AU at times. Comments welcome, flamed feed the dragon.

A dreary morning by any standards as the rain pelted down on Tony's head. "Get coffee, he said, hurry up Dinozzo he said." Coffee now in hand he headed back to NCIS to hopefully a lot less grumpy Gibbs. They had all been a little on edge lately. Who could really blame them. Their search for Charles Morehead had come up empty.

Two weeks they had trailed the guy only to come up empty when they had raided his last known location, some abandoned warehouse in downtown Laurel, Maryland. Upon entering he saw both Ziva and McGee studying a stack of letters sitting on Gibbs' desk. Having been the last recipient of the plague when he opened a letter, Tony was not going anywhere near them. Better to be innocent when Gibbs came in and found them goofing off. Wait... Gibbs where was Gibbs. "Anyone seen the Boss? I have the coffee he sent me out for, in the pouring rain I might add." Shaking out his hair he took a seat on his desk to stare at his partners, waiting for an answer.

He is in with the director, and had you not been late you would have known that. Ziva smirked at the now, not only soaking wet but a bit perturbed Tony. Before he could answer there was a commotion from the stairs, and as they turned to look they saw Director Vance, and Gibbs in what seemed to be a heated argument. It wasn't unusual for them to be on opposite sides of a case, but this was before Gibbs had even had his coffee, it couldn't end well.

Wonder what that was about?," McGee questioned.

"Nothing good Probie, nothing good. Now quick look busy here he comes."

"Charles Morehead up on the screen McGee!" Within thirty seconds the picture of a man in his late fifties was on the screen, dark colored hair, thousand dollar suit, and shaking hands with a well known Japanese business man.

"Take a good look everyone. This is our newest suspect."

Tony jumped from his chair, "Boss, didn't you kill his family two years ago in that fire in Virginia."

"Yes, Tony which is why we have been trailing him for a few months now. Seems he has been meeting with this other man, Mr. Lee. Anyone see the family resemblance?"

"You don't mean..." McGee stuttered out.

"The one and only Agent Lee's stepfather. I want to know why they are meeting, where that meeting is taking place, and what it is about." No one moved still stunned in the fact a well known criminal was talking to the late Agent Lee's father. The shout of now! had everyone on their feet.

Six hours later...

"Everyone go home, Tony you and Ziva escort Ducky and Palmer, home, McGee take Abby. Report back here first thing in the morning, and I do mean first thing. You're late don't bother coming back.

McGee I can handle myself. I don't need you going all macho on me," Abby said, unlocking her door.

"I thought you liked when I played macho." The giggle from her was all the sign he needed to help her inside by picking her up and shutting the door with his foot. Four month ago they had foregone the playful banter they usually shared and found that indeed they did care for one another.

McGee put Abby down on the couch while he took both their coats and hung them up. "You are soaked. Why don't you go take a warm shower and I will get us something to eat started. How about some soup?"

"Sounds good to me, though I'm not really hungry."

"The soup was ready and still Abby hadn't made it back from the shower. McGee wondering what was taking so long went looking for her. He found her standing in her room, one of his old shirts clinging to her still slightly damp body. In two strides he was by her side, wrapping his arms around her. Feelings of arousal stirring him to kiss her along her neck. 'You do know that dinner is getting cold,'

'What I know is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' He trailed more kisses across her collarbone, pulling aside the shirt to expose her shoulder.'

"You know you are quite the bold one Tim, considering Gibbs would flay you alive if he even thought you were here, doing..." her breath caught in her throat as McGee ran his hand down her side, ever so slightly caressing her as he did.

"Ahem, sorry you are right. I should feed you and get you to bed early."

Abby pulled away from him, "I never said stop.' She ran her hands up his chest, pulling his shirt off as she did. Taking his hand she led him over to the bed, pushing him down on it and crawling to straddle his waist. 'Maybe we shouldn't. We both have to be in early you know.' His objections halted as Abby tugged his slacks down exposing him. Another series of kisses ran along his navel, and he tried his best to will himself to stop. 'I love you Tim, you know that.'

"I know that Abby but, it's different now. I don't want to just have sex and go back to work tomorrow like we don't know each other. I am tired of pretending that you are just another co-worker."

"Then what do you want Tim?"

" I want to make love to you,' he groaned as her hand slid beneath his boxers.

"I want that too," she whispered straddling herself above him. Rolling her over McGee took his time savoring each moment that they were together not rushing anything. He thought he would burst from the sheer need to be with her, and yet he held off till she was whimpering, begging him to finally enter her.

It was slow, sensual and when they lay there, sweaty and drained McGee noticed tears rolling down her face. "Abby what is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just I never... well, no one had ever made love to me before. I mean,I've had sex, but never like that, like that being with me in that moment was all that ever mattered."

"You are the only thing that has ever mattered to me Abby. I love you. I want to show you everyday just how much, and together they lay there sharing everything from their favorite tv shows growing up, to how many kids they wanted someday. The sun came up, and all too soon it was time to get ready for work.

"Why the happy face Probie?'

"Not even you can ruin my day Tony." McGee sat down at his desk, turning on his computer to restart the search for the elusive mystery as to what Morehead was up to.

"Smile like that, and you not falling for Tony's attempts to aggravate you, it must be a woman.'

"It can't be a woman Ziva, First of all our Timmy here couldn't keep a secret like that to himself, second his handy dandy box of condoms has about a inch of dust on them in his desk drawer."

"Stop snooping around in my things!"

"Ahh, so it is a woman. Our little Tim here has found him a companion for the evenings. How much does she charge Probie? Twenty, fifty?"

Tony's face bounced off the desk from the head slap. "I don't care if it is a French poodle. We have bigger issues Dinozzo."

"Right Boss," turning to the plasma screen. Our Mr. Lee is head of the Department of Genetics at Pearl Harbor. Seems Lee and Morehead became friends when Morehead's wife was trying to get pregnant."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, just now seeing the envelope laying there. Inside was a single piece of the paper and on it words written in what he guessed was Japanese. "Anyone here who can read this?" he said, holding up the piece of paper.

Everyone shook there heads no. Five languages Ziva and one of them isn't this one?

"Sorry Gibbs," It was at this time that Abby walked into the bullpen.

"I have that info you wanted,' she saw the piece of paper, and squealed. "Is Ducky sending you cryptic messages Gibbs?" At the look of utter confusion she got she continued. "You know Ducky, he was stationed at Pearl Harbor for like three years once. He sent me some videos but all the movies were in Japanese, couldn't really understand them, even though I can read lips."

Abby turned to find she was all alone in the bullpen now except for McGee. How about lunch McGee?

"Sorry Abby I need to go find out what that letter said, though I will take a rain check for dinner if we aren't here all night."

"Ahhhh Jethro what bring you down here. I have no body to examine, and you rarely come on a social call."

"Can you read this Ducky?"

Taking the piece of paper, he looked over it. "Quite an odd message to send someone. Have you dishonored someone Tony?"

"Me, no, why would you think..."

"What does it say Ducky."

"It is quite simple Jethro. It says a daughter for a daughter." Everyone looked equally perplexed. Gibbs had no daughter, and who and why had this been sent to him.

Abby just finished her lunch and had half an hour to spare. She wanted to go to the store and get Tim something special, well, technically it was for her but he would enjoy the perks of it too. Stepping into the lingerie store she was definitely out of her element.

The sales lady had taken one look at her, and nearly fainted. Pigtails, four inch platform shoes, and she was rushing over. "Can I help you Miss?

"Well, you see I need something to help me be more you know, like less me. At least when I am asleep. You see I wanted to show my friend that even though he slept in my coffin bed, I still am just normal, you know,

"Did you say coffin bed? Yes, I can see you will need lots of help. Lydia..." Ten minutes later and Abby was in the dressing room trying on frilly lingerie. Not really her style but twirling around in the red satin one did give her a little smile, knowing McGee would absolutely love it. She quickly changed out of it and went to pay and was headed back to her car. She never saw the guy come up behind her. "You will follow me Miss Sciuto or the lovely man I saw you with the other night, won't make it home tonight."

Abby let out a small gasp. McGee. "How? Who are you?"

"I am an old friend of your Gibbs. Now follow me if you want to ever see him or this McGee alive again." Abby followed him down the block and into what appeared to be a women's clinic.

"Doctor Taki, the receptionist greeted him. He smiled in return to her and grabbed Abby by the arm. "This is Miss Sciuto. She is a new patient of ours."

Abby was lead into a room, and told to sit up on the exam table. "What do you want from me?

Taki walked over to the adjoining door and in walked another man. "May I introduce to you Mr. Lee."

"You see Miss Sciuto the reason you are here is quite clear. Your Agent Gibbs with the help of this McGee took from me something I hold dear, my daughter. I have no heir to claim the family business you see. What you will do is simple. Next month you will inform them both that you are pregnant."

Abby went to scream, but a hand was quickly placed over her mouth. "If you scream I will kill all these people inside this facility. Do you we have an understanding?'

"I can't tell them I am pregnant!"

"You can Miss Sciuto and you will. If you do not do this then know that your Gibbs and McGee will be killed. I have no qualms about ending their lives. You see I do not want to kill him but I will if you do no co-operate. I only wish to humiliate him, as he has done to my family, for a man who is shamed is no longer a man."

"They will know I am not pregnant, when I don't deliver a baby. Seriously your plan won't work.'

"You doubt me with good reason, but I have thought out all aspects you see. You will come here for your appointments. I will supply you with phoney sonograms, documentation of your pregnancy. When it comes to that time I will in fact take from them what they took from me."

Abby was scared now, really scared. "But what about Ducky? He will want to check me out."

"Ahhh, you see I have asked that Doctor Mallard be sent to visit his cousin. Seem the poor chap was hit by a car just the other day. When he returns you will already be seeing me. No need for him to examine you then."

Abby couldn't stop shaking, She had been stalked before, had her friends killed. She didn't want to be the reason that Gibbs and McGee were dead. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. She loved both of them, and would do whatever it took to keep them safe, including this bizarre even to her scheme.

Mr. Taki helped her down from the exam table. "To insure your complete and utter silence, just know I will be watching your every move. Right now your apartment is being bugged, your phone tapped both at home and work. If you do not go along with this, and suddenly she caught a screen behind her coming on. On the screen was McGee and he was walking back to his car. A bullet whizzed past his head, striking the car, and he ducked trying to find the shooter. "As you can see Miss Sciuto, one slip up, one hint even that you are not completely happy, and you won't have to worry about either of these two men again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby drove back to work, wondering how in the world she could pull off this thing. For one Gibbs always knew when she was lying, but she had to lie to save him and McGee. She had to pretend nothing had ever happened. Dread filled her but she pushed that down. She would do this, she had no other choice. No one would take Tim from her. She had waited far too long to let him go now. She feared it wouldn't just be him and Gibbs who Mr. Lee would kill but herself as well, and if she only had a little time left she would try to enjoy it. Shuddering she parked her car and went inside.

She needed to see McGee, to know he was all right. Pushing the elevator button for upstairs she was relieved to see everyone in the bullpen. Tony hovering over McGee. "Who would shoot at you Probie?"

"I don't know Tony, the bullets are in Abby's lab now. I never saw the shooter, never got even a glimpse of him."

Gibbs walked past them all. "Whoever it was we will catch them, and until then you will double up. Ziva, Tony you will stay at Tony's. McGee at Abby's until we catch this son of a bitch. Abby chose now to walk up. Her face was pale, her shaking noticeable.

"Abs, you okay?" Gibbs was checking her over and he didn't see any harm had come to her. Had someone gotten to her as well? "Abby?

"Sorry, I heard about McGee. Wanted to make sure he was all right."

"Nothing to worry about Abs. McGoo just pissed off someone and they missed." This brought about a head slap from Ziva.

"Can't you see she is worried Tony. Men... so insensitive."

"McGee take Abby to her lab, do not leave until we have an answer for that bullet."

Abby ran ballistics on the bullet, matching it within the hour, but her hands shook with fear. She had almost dropped the evidence twice. "Abby?" McGee came over from where he was to stand beside her. "I'm fine, not even a scratch on me. Nothing to worry about honest."

This is when she lost it. "You were shot at Tim. Someone tried to kill you, and I can't... well, I don't ever want to lose any of you."

"We will catch him Abby, Don't worry." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and that was the moment Gibbs walked in.

"You better have information for me."

"I do, the gun was a 9 millimeter, blue tipped hollowpoint bullets. We should be able to trace who has bought that ammo within the last the trajectory it would seem it came from across the street."

"Great work Abs." Gibbs could see the pale face, the barely controlled shaking in her hands. "Abs, go home, McGee take her and stay there. I will take Ziva and go check for anything the guy left behind. Do not leave your house tonight for any reason. He pulled her close and Abby squeezed him tight. "McGee will be there, I will call if I find out anything."

Abby sat on the couch, not really hungry, and not wanting to close her eyes to sleep even though she felt drained. "Abby, come and eat at least something." She got up and went into the kitchen. A simple plate of spaghetti was sitting there. "Come on you have to try to eat something." McGee sat down with his own plate and pushed hers towards her. Abby had only taken a bite or two before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sciuto you don't seem very happy to have Agent McGee keeping you company. I do believe I told you that nothing would keep me from killing him and Agent Gibbs should you not play along in our game."

"Right, thanks for that. Great score Sister Rosita. I will have to try to beat that next week."

Abby knew someone was watching and she had to pull herself together, she grabbed her fork and began eating, even though her stomach rebelled with every bite. "That's my girl. I knew you couldn't say no to my spaghetti."

"How about a movie?" McGee stood beside the DVD player.

"Sure how about I pick the movie while you go grab a shower?" Abby shooed McGee up the stairs and she then sat down on the couch, tears welling in her eyes. Angry she swiped them away, and tried to still her breathing. She would not lose either of them, they were good agents, they would catch this bastard, all she had to do was keep everything from them until they did. Grabbing her forgotten bag she waited for McGee to come back, so she could take her turn in the shower.

"All yours Abby. Hurry up so you don't miss the whole movie. The movie McGee had chosen was some drama thing she had no desire to see, knowing it would only have her thinking, something she could not afford to do right now. She had to put everything out of her mind, at least for now, or she would go crazy. She towel dried off and slipped on the red satin camisole over her head. She twirled in the mirror, pulling a brush through her hair. Taking a deep breath she went to distract both herself from the day and McGee too.

McGee heard the creak on the stairs, and smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to make it back in time. Hurry up you are going to miss the best part."

Abby walked over to stand beside him, "What part is that?" she asked, and then he saw her. Long black hair hanging loose and wet down her back, red, satin barely reaching past her thighs. His arousal was instantaneous. He pulled her to him, sitting her down on his lap. "What part did I miss Tim?'

"Huh, oh no idea. How could I watch a movie when I have you before me. You know you will be the death of me if we do this every night." Little did he know the tension in her body was because she didn't want to be the reason for his death. How could she lie to him? How could she give him false hope. McGee started to pull away. "Abby we can't. I don't have protection. We can't, it wouldn't be right."

Abby sat with one leg on each side of his, leaning in to nibble his lip. "You will be careful, I know you will Tim. Are you really going to leave me all hot and bothered like this?" Her hips began to gyrate up and down on his sweat pants making him moan. His hands found their way underneath the red satin finding nothing there but bare skin. "You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me you know."

Slowly he slid out of his sweat pants, leaving himself exposed to her. Before he would have felt insecure, but with Abby he felt nothing but love. She kissed him over and over her tongue darting in and out of his mouth, and back to biting him softly on his neck, and his ear. Again he moaned, and he ran his hands up to rest on her shoulders. He wanted to push her down on him, but she hesitated. "Abby, please" he begged, wishing more than anything she would allow him to have her. He would never imagine hurting her by thrusting himself on her. With Abby he took things slow, never rushing their love, though she knew how to press his buttons it seemed. When he felt he couldn't take it much longer she slowly slipped down just a bit, covering the moan from him with her mouth as she kissed him deeply.

It was a tease and she knew it, but the sweat forming on his chest made her want to make it last longer. Tears pooled in his eyes, and he silently pleaded with her to help him end this agony. Nothing turned Abby on more than seeing McGee like this, vulnerable and not caring if someone saw him cry. A single tear rolled from his eye, and yet another dip from her body and he moaned for the second time. To keep from hurting her he gripped the arm of the couch. "You can't go straight for dessert Tim." She teased him over and over, never letting him feel anything more than just a bit of her, and then when he looked as if he would pass out from gripping the arm of the couch so tightly she slid down to sit in his lap. Never had he screamed her name like that. It was a release so intense he shuddered, holding her close to his body as he gasped. Nothing had ever prepared him for that. With a soft kiss she laid her head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They would continue this later, after a shower as he was covered in sweat.

Laying there in the bed that night McGee stared down at Abby as she slept. How did he ever find someone so wonderful? Never mind he could not reveal to anyone about them, lest one of them lose their job or be transferred. Earlier had been something he would never forget, and then he thought about it. Careful, oh God he had not been careful. What if she got pregnant? What would they do? Panic gripped him, but then Abby rolled over and pulled him close to her snuggling against him and she whimpered in her sleep. "Sssh I'm here Abby." he whispered and she fell back into a peaceful slumber. He knew then and there he would never leave her side, even if that meant he had to face Gibbs someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been over a week, and no one was any closer to finding Morehead or Lee. It seemed both had disappeared off the face of the earth. It was Thursday morning and Abby was in her lab when Gibbs. and the whole crew walked in. "Ummm hey guys. Was there something you needed?"

"We found Lee's apartment last night, and inside it we found a dead woman. Ducky won't be back till Monday so we need you to check, over all this evidence."

"No problem, I will give it my undivided attention."

"I know you will Abs," Gibbs said, placing a kiss on her cheek, and putting the Caf-Pow on her desk. Abby would normally be very happy to have all this evidence to process, she loved her job. It was like solving a puzzle. Just that morning she had gotten a call to report back to Mr. Taki at one. Her nerves were getting the better of her, and all she wanted to do was throw up. Glancing back she saw McGee give her a smile as he left out of the lab, and she went back to her work. Twenty six fibers, and four blood stains later and she knew how the lady died, she also knew who it was. The woman inside the clinic she saw the other day. That woman had been pregnant, and now she was dead. Just like Gibbs and McGee would be if she didn't go today. Grabbing her coat she headed to lunch, informing Tony she would be back in an hour.

Abby pulled up at the office, her dread at even being there mounting. Once out of the car she looked around. Normally she wasn't paranoid, but she wondered if the guy across the street was watching her, or the man walking his dog. Shaking off the nerves she had she walked in to find her name being called. Stepping into the exam room she found putting on his gloves. "What do you need those for?"

"As I explained to you before. My goal here is not to hurt you Miss Sciuto but to ensure that you live until my plan is complete. I can't have you sick or under the weather really now can I? I simply wish to examine you. My assistant will be here in a moment. Now if you will undress, and put on this gown we can get started.

Once she was in the gown Abby sat on the table, the wait made her begin to bite her nails, a bad habit she never did. The wait wasn't long before the door opened, and in walked another doctor Abby had never seen. They gave her the usual exam a doctor would upon going in for a checkup, pulse, heart rate, weight. She was hoping they wouldn't hurt her, hoping she would get out of the building without any harm. She was wrong. "Now we shall give you a pap smear and make sure everything checks out."

"What! but I am not pregnant. Why do you need to do that?"

"You can either comply, or you can sit here and watch your lovely agents find their untimely demise."

"You are bluffing."

"I assure you I am not. I believe your agents are on the way to Fairfax, Virginia. It would be a shame if there was an accident and they never arrived. Now would you like to continue?"

"It is not like you have given me a choice." Abby declared. It was uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful. She felt violated. This wasn't like when Tim touched her, then she felt special. Closing her eyes she pictured their last night together, and tried to forget the men in the room.

"All done, you may get dressed now." Abby did dress while the two men talked amongst themselves. She wondered what about, and if she could sneak out of the room while they weren't looking. Just as her hand reached for the door, Mr. Taki turned. "Here is a copy of your exam, stating you are pregnant, prenatal vitamins for you to take, and you will return here in three weeks for this," he said holding up a bottle.

"What is that?" Abby said backing away from it like it would burn her.

"Nothing more than that something to induce vomiting. Morning sickness will come eventually."

Abby was furious. She hated this man, she hated the lies and deception she was going through, and most of all she hated that it would hurt both Gibbs and McGee in the end. "Not all women have morning sickness, in fact at least twenty percent never experience it at all."

"We wouldn't want you to miss out on the experience of it now would we. To have our plan be most effective you must play your part Miss Sciuto. This is but step one in that part. I am rather enjoying the science behind this ploy, but know I would rather shoot them both and be done with it, but Mr. Lee I am afraid would not be happy about that." Abby grabbed the bottle, and folder and went to leave when Mr. Taki grabbed her arm. "A moment if you will. I do not hate you Miss Sciuto and I would hate to see you die as well should this not go as planned." Abby flinched and realized her life too hung in the balance.

Abby spent the drive back to NCIS wondering if there was any way at all to let the team know without Taki finding out. She didn't want to lie to them, she didn't want to go along with this anymore, but somehow she knew she had to. It wouldn't stop her from trying to find a way and until then she would surround herself with those people she called her family.

Dinner at Gibbs house, was awkward. Only four chairs in the kitchen so everyone sat around in the living room eating. It wasn't anything fancy, Chinese food to be exact, one of Gibbs favorites. Abby didn't want anything to eat at all, especially anything to do with oriental food. "Boss, you found out anymore about Mr. Lee?"

"The trail has grown cold it seems Dinozzo. He will slip up though and when he does I will be there to put three rounds straight into his heart."

"Is it Morehead or Lee do you think? Ziva chimed in. "I mean couldn't it be both?"

"Our intel says Morehead has been keeping his nose clean. No evidence that he has spoken to Lee. Abs you all right? You haven't eaten much and you have been very quiet lately."

"I don't like people going after the ones I care about. I'm scared Gibbs, what if he or she or whomever gets to one of us? I mean McGee was shot at, Tony well, who knows how many people want him dead, and you and Ziva too."

Gibbs put his arm around her. "Too many people have tried to take me out already Abs. No one is going to hurt my team, not and live to tell about it. Go home, get some rest." Abby went to get her coat and Gibbs pulled McGee over to the side. "Abby been acting all right to you McGee?"

McGee swallowed hard. "Uh yeah Boss. She is worried, everyone is but you know Abby, she dwells on things a bit too much."

"Well, try to get her mind off it McGee. Watch a movie, go bowling or something, just don't let her out of your sight."

"Got it Boss."

Abby was sitting on her bed staring at the bottle of vitamins. They actually wouldn't hurt her but why take them? It wasn't as if Taki would know if she had. Tossing them in the drawer she went downstairs to where McGee was playing some online shooter game. "Are you winning?"

"Yes, and no. I was winning but this guys partner is really good. He has taken me out at least twenty times already. Starting to really irk me."

"No way I am letting someone take out my Tim, tell me how to play." Two hours later it was nearing midnight, and McGee was rolling his neck trying to get the cramps out.

"Here let me help," Abby said coming up behind him and massaging his shoulders.

"Abby, that feels great. Where did you learn to do that?"

"A little thing I like to keep secret Tim, now relax."

"If you keep doing that I will be asleep in no time," McGee said feeling all tension leave his neck. Too soon Abby's hand were replaced by her lips, as she brushed small kisses up and down his neck, sending shivers all over him. "Abby, what are you doing?"

"Helping you relax Tim. Now close your eyes." Her hands ran their way down his shirt and pulled it over his head, while she continued her trail of soft kisses up and around his earlobe. Once the shirt was gone she moved to grab his hand and pulled him up from the couch leading him up the stairs and to the bedroom. "Lie down."

"Abby, what are you planning?"

"Nothing Tim, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just... oh nevermind." He laid on the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did. When he dared to open his eyes he saw that Abby had pulled off the shirt she had been wearing and was now naked in front of him. "Abby? Aren't you tired? You need some rest, honest." McGee didn't want to be the reason she got no sleep. He definitely didn't want to be the reason Gibbs asked him why she hadn't slept. All reason escaped him as she placed her hand on his belt and undid his jeans, sliding them off as she crawled onto the bed next to him. "Abby what are you doing?"

Her hand found his thighs and she rubbed them up and down, making sure to softly touch the sides if his manhood. He gasped each time drawing in an un needed breath. Abby wasted no time cupping him between her hands, gently touching him, as she planted kisses about the top. Her tongue swirling around it and then she released her hold on him.

He was now wishing he could be forceful, just grab her and grind into her until she screamed his name, but that was not what Abby wanted and he knew that. Abby laid on top of him, her breasts on his chest, and he cupped them, squeezing them slightly. "What do you want Abby? Tell me,,,, anything you want."

Words were cut off as she kissed him, long deep kisses, her tongue and his rolling around together, She rubbed her body back and forth over him till she could feel the wetness between her legs from the excitement of the game. Once again she found his throbbing member and sent little kisses down the side of it. "Please Abby," he begged. She slid her body up his nibbling his neck, and grabbing his hands with hers. "No Abby I don't want to hurt you, please let my hands go."

"You won't hurt me Tim, I know you won't. I love you, I trust you." She hovered over him sliding just an inch down, just enough to hear the moan escape him. "Oh God Abby, I can't." He tried to remove his hands to rub them across her body but she held them firm, and he didn't try harder in fear of hurting her. She could feel him throbbing just barely inside her, and she pulled away, kissing him, biting his lip gently. "Do you want me Tim? Do you want this?" she asked as she slid the tip in yet again.

Tears welled in his eyes. Tears of frustration, of almost pain, and yet of love too. "Abby please, yes. I want this, I need this."

Abby playfully rubbed the tip over her opening, never daring to let it slip very far inside. Tim cried out in anguish, the tears that had escaped sliding down his face. She continued on though, as if she hadn't heard him, feeling him swell with each moment that passed. He wanted her so badly, that he ached now. She saw the tears steaming down his face and slid off him once more, her hands still pressed in his. He was gasping now, unable to say anything but his eyes spoke volumes. She rubbed her wetness across him once again and slid down him another inch. "Not yet Tim, please, " she begged him, knowing he was close.

Abby slowly slid her body up to his now heaving chest. He had always given her whatever she wanted, been patient, and now she would give him what he wanted. She kissed his mouth once more before she raised herself over him again. This time she slid down a bit further, but stopped when she felt him arch his back, on the bed, slowly she pushed even further till all of him was in her. He gritted his teeth, and bucked underneath her, and she finally gave in, pushing him closer and closer. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, more than anything, he panted out, his back still arched on the bed, his hands balled into fists in hers. She began pumping up and down her hips moving in a circle as she did, and then he was openly weeping. "Oh God, Abby," he yelled before bringing his hips to meet hers, releasing himself inside her, and collapsing back, tears rolling down his face. He pulled her close to him, his tears, wetting the side of her neck. "I love you so much Abby."

She turned and wiped away the tear on his face, kissing him gently. "I love you Tim, more than anything, more than my own life." They held each other for a while before going to shower. Once back in the bed they snuggled beneath the covers, exhausted. It wasn't long before Abby was asleep, and just before McGee drifted off she began to tremble, thinking she was cold he pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket around her. The trembling stopped but she whimpered. "Abby, you okay?" he asked, hoping it was just a dream. Another whimper, and he turned the light on to get a better look at her. She was now really trembling. "Abby, sweetheart wake up." he said, gently shaking her. Before he could do anything she sat straight up in the bed, and screamed his name.

Startled he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "I'm right here, shush, it was a bad dream. Everything is all right." He wiped the two tears from her face when she settled down, "You okay now?"

"It was so real. You were... oh Tim," she said pulling him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close again. "I'm not going anywhere Abby. Get some sleep." She drifted off knowing that soon she would have to tell him she was pregnant, a lie she couldn't even imagine. He wanted her now, but would he want her when he found out the lie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three weeks had gone by and now Abby was due to return to Taki's office. She would rather die than go there, but she knew it would keep him away from Gibbs and McGee. All the stress of it was taking its toll on her. She couldn't seem to eat anything, and when she did she felt the nausea creep up at the thought of what was coming. She and McGee grew closer every day, and even though Gibbs had called off the body guard for everyone she and McGee still spent several nights a week together. If she was being honest with herself, she felt safer with him there, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

Gibbs on the other hand had started asking her if she felt all right. She had of course told him yes, but he was adamant something was not right, and told her she would be visiting a doctor soon. What he didn't know was she would be in the next five minutes. She walked in the door, and waited as she did before, and it wasn't long before Taki came in again. This time he wasn't alone and Abby started to bolt for the door, fear overtaking her senses.

Miss Sciuto if you would be so kind as to have a seat up here on the exam table.

Why? What for? I thought this was all a game to you both.

Ahh, but you see in order for the game to succeed we must make sure everything is in working order.

Abby laid back on the table, but tensed as the other man approached her. "I am going to examine you whether you like it or not. It can be done the easy way, or the hard way. Rough didn't begin to explain what was done. Nothing they did felt gentle like Tim. He was always extra careful with her, never wanting to harm her at all, these men didn't care if she hurt.

Well, well it seems our plans are in order much sooner than we expected.

What do you mean? Abby was pulling her clothes back on, the pain slowly easing away.

You are already pregnant Miss Sciuto. This both helps and complicates things. We will not need the science behind our plan, but this will change things.

Abby was trembling now, her stomach tying itself into knots, painful knots. "Not only are Gibbs and McGee a target but your child as well should you cross us. You would do well to remember that. By the end of the day you should let everyone know of your condition. Gibbs will be thrilled, your McGee also, what a crushing blow when they find out they won't get to ever lay eyes on the child."

You would kill my baby? You sick bastard!" Abby started hitting him over and over.

"You will kill your baby if you do not stop this at once! Now take the medicine I gave you, Inform the others of your condition, and if you refuse, if you let on that anything is wrong I will shoot both men before they ever arrive to work tomorrow. Can you face the fact, that you would be the cause of their deaths? This McGee you claim to love and Gibbs as well hmm?

"I do love them! I hope you die, I hope that somehow, someway they find out and you end up on Ducky's slab, Why should I take your medicine if I am pregnant?

"I would advise you to think carefully Miss Sciuto. It was you who told me not everyone experiences morning sickness, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on it. Take the medicine, and know I will be watching you even at NCIS.

Dinozzo have you finished those reports for the case?

No Boss, I just found out that Mr. Lee's wife died in childbirth. Seems the doctor was found negligent and was barred from practice, but I can't seem to find a record of him anywhere.

Grab your gear and go find me a name, and take Ziva with you. What about you Boss?

Today is Abby's birthday and I am taking her out to lunch. McGee go tell Abby that I will be ready in a few minutes.

Abby heard the whoosh of the elevator. She didn't know if it would be Gibbs or not, but she downed a sip of the medicine anyway and then put it back in her drawer. Nausea swept over her instantly, and she broke out into a cold sweat. "Hey Abby, Gibbs said he would be down here in a few minutes to take you to lunch and why didn't you mention it was your birthday. I would have gotten you something."

Abby went to speak but the overwhelming desire to vomit hit her and she ran full force to the bathroom, heaving the contents of her stomach, as she retched. "Abby, oh my god, are you all right?" McGee placed his hand on her forehead to see if she was feverish but felt none.

Abby sat back down tears streaming from her eyes as she wiped her face with the handkerchief McGee handed her. "Nothing is wrong McGee." Neither one heard the elevator.

"You don't just vomit for no reason. Something is wrong. Maybe you need to see Ducky."

"I'm pregnant McGee," Abby sobbed, finally breaking down. This was not how she wanted to spend her birthday. Gibbs would hate her, he would fire McGee, and both could be killed at any moment.

"Pregnant! Who Abby? Tell me who is responsible for this so I can kill him." Abby stood up and ran to Gibbs crying.

"Don't kill him Gibbs. I love him, really. I need him, the baby needs him, and I need you out of prison."

Tell me who Abby.

It's me Boss. McGee stood trembling before the man he respected and yet he wouldn't back down, especially not now. You can reassign me, you can smack me around, but I am not turning my back on her, I love her.

Gibbs paced back and forth, How did this happen? When? You two know my rule and yet you broke it. It is there for a reason, so things like this won't happen. Every time you are on a mission your mind will be back at home. Can I even trust you to keep your head in the game anymore?

As much trust as you could any Marine that has family waiting stateside. I know it wasn't planned, it wasn't intentional but either way it happened, and now I stand by both my work and Abby. The choice is yours to make on whether I stay with the team or not.

You think I would send you away McGee? You aren't that lucky. I will be watching your every move from now on. One tiny step out of place and I will, and he stopped. If you ever hurt her?

Boss, I wouldn't. I love her. I would die for her, but I would never hurt her.

Abby get your things you are going to see Ducky.

But Gibbs!

This was not an option Abby. Either you can go see Ducky, or we can find some way for McGee to carry the baby when I rip out his intestines. While Abby went to see Ducky, McGee headed back upstairs to be as far away from Gibbs as he could. When he heard cursing coming from around the corner he ducked beneath his desk. Gibbs passed by Abby in tow headed for the elevator. Once they were gone, McGee got up.

What did you do McGee? Did you drink his coffee again? Break his boat?

Worse I got Abby pregnant.

Tony fell out of his chair, Ziva stood there with her mouth open stunned. It didn't take long for Tony to regain his senses though. "You did what!"

Look it wasn't like we planned it or anything, but she's pregnant, and I don't know what Gibbs is going to do to me.

If you are lucky, he will kill you quick Probie. Nice knowing you McGee.

McGee on your feet, we are having a talk over lunch.

McGee was stunned, unable to move, but a shove from Tony sent him towards the elevator and Gibbs.

2 hours later...

See he didn't even fire you Tim.

Abby hold on let me get the door for you, and he said he would love to tear me limb from limb but that I wouldn't get out of raising this kid that easy.

Well, that means he won't hurt you, at least till the baby is born. Abby tossed her bag on the floor and flopped down on the couch. I am exhausted.

You sure you are feeling okay? I mean... well you know. Abby I didn't mean for this to happen, but I won't ever hurt you or leave unless you ask me to.

Tim, I'm fine, even Ducky said so, and I know you won't. You are the one bright light in this.

What Ducky said was for you to get some rest, and I intend to see that you do. I will go run some bath water for you. Be right back. He didn't hear the phone ring, and for that Abby was glad.

I see you have followed through with your end of the bargain Miss Sciuto. Now why don't you get some much needed rest, and I will call back in a couple weeks with our next appointment. Abby slammed the phone closed, angry that someone wanted to hurt her, the baby, Tim and Gibbs. Tears rolled down her face and she felt the uneasy nausea creep back up. Her stomach was sore already from Taki's man, and puking earlier hadn't helped. Fighting it she got to her feet but only made it a few steps before she grew woozy. McGee was just heading down the stairs when he caught her before she stumbled. "I can see you need a good bath and a good night's rest." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom helping her with her clothes and she sighed when the warm water hit her body taking away the aches.

Now all clean and with freshly brushed teeth, Abby laid down on the bed, almost drifting off before McGee got back from his own shower. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, when she began to tremble again. "Are you cold?"

She turned to face him and shook her head yes, "Will you lay here with me for a few minutes? She scooted over and McGee got into bed. You don't have to go to sleep, it's only seven but I don't want to be alone right now.

Abby I won't leave you, not just now, not ever. The idea of being a father scares the hell out of me, but at the same time I am so filled with love right now. Abby snuggled closer to him, pulling his arm around her, and he noticed his hand was now laying across her stomach. Carefully he rubbed circles on her belly, smiling as he did, and wondering if he would in fact be a good dad. He and his own father had never been close. Too much was expectations he didn't quite meet. Too many missed school functions when his dad was deployed. He vowed he would be there for both Abby and his child, no matter the cost, and with that he fell asleep.

It wasn't a peaceful night as McGee woke up to someone shaking him he thought, but when he opened his eyes he found out it was Abby. Laying there in a fitful dream it seemed. He once again tried to soothe away her dreams by rubbing her back and calling to her, but she still trembled beneath him. He felt for a fever but there was none, and he then grew worried. "Abby, wake up you're having a dream. She tossed and turned but didn't wake up and now he was getting worried. Pulling her up to a sitting position he tried to wake her again, and she seemed to gasp for air, like she was having a panic attack though asleep. Frantic now he shook her, "Abby wake up you're scaring me. Abby, come on now it's Tim, open your eyes." With a jerk she opened her eyes and upon seeing him she burst into tears.

"I dreamt you were gone, that you left me. Tim I can't even imagine... don't leave me, please."

Abby I won't ever leave you. Please calm down. This can't be good for the baby or you. Knowing nothing else to stop her tears he leaned over and kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. When he pulled away she tried to hold him there. "Abby we can't. Not today, you aren't feeling well, and the baby. I am afraid I will hurt you."

Abby began to really cry then, "It's my birthday and all I wanted was to spend the night with you, and you won't even..." her sobs made her gasp then. McGee was at a loss, he couldn't refuse her anything, and the fact he hadn't even known it was her birthday made him feel even guiltier. Her breaths sounded as if she were gasping for air. "Abby please, anything, just calm down. I promise I will try, just, you are scaring me. Maybe I need to call Ducky."

No! All I need is you, she said pulling him down on the bed beside trailed kisses down her neck and her breathing evened out. She now wanted more and she sat up pulling off her shirt as she did, and he pulled his boxers off, laying back down beside her. He ran his hand down her side till chills erupted on her body, making her sigh in contentment. She tried pulling him on top of her, but he held himself above her, not wanting to hurt her at all. Slowly he began kissing her, his tongue flickering across her inner thigh. She moaned, and he traveled further up, tracing circles around her breasts till she arched her back. "Tim I need you. He wanted her, his own throbbing becoming larger with each moan she gave. You won't hurt me I know it," she told him arching her back and pleading with him to enter her.

He placed himself on his hands, not wanting to put any of his weight on her, and very gently entered her just a bit. She bucked wildly beneath him, but he wouldn't be rushed, not tonight. He wanted this to last, to be something she remembered for her birthday. Slowly he entered further, stopping by some miracle as he did not want to. He gauged her reaction and slipped a bit further. She tensed beneath him and he saw the look of pain flicker across her face for the briefest of seconds but it was enough to halt him. He wanted to, oh his body protested but he still stopped. "Abby, did I hurt you?" He could see her holding her breath, not answering him made it worse and he withdrew from her, pulling her on top of him. "Are you okay? Abby talk to me."

Why did you stop? Tim I need you. I need to feel you, holding me, making love to me.

I can't hurt you Abby. I don't ever want to hurt you. It would kill me. She laid down on top of him, running her hand down his thigh, and then caressing him, bringing him to a moan within a minute. You could never hurt me, I know this, and you know this. Please, tonight means so much.

You lead, that way I know it won't be me hurting you, but you have to promise to stop if you feel any pain. She nodded and he gripped the side of the bed. She took his hand in hers, pulling it away from the bed, and kissed each of his fingers, lacing her own with his. She laid down at his side, pulling away for a moment and began trailing her tongue over his throbbing manhood. "Abby! he cried out, gripping the pillow as she teased him even more.

She didn't want this to be quick, no she wanted it to last all night. Each time he moaned she stopped what she was doing and began kissing his neck, his ear, anything to distract him, until she saw the tears pooling in his eyes. He never had to beg, it was written on his face, but as she lowered herself near him he did. "Please, I want you." That was all she wanted to hear, and she slowly let him enter her just an inch, the head sinking deep inside and yet not letting him go any further. Slowly she pull him in and out of her, but only letting him in that single inch. Tears, his tears of frustration began to pool in his eyes and she withdrew herself, kissing him, wiping the tears away as they couldn't he be like other guys and take her, slamming himself into her till she screamed his name. He hated himself for those thoughts, but he wanted it so badly right now. He ached with the need to feel deep within her, and yet he, Tim McGee couldn't hurt the only woman he had ever loved that way. No he was always going to give her what she wanted.

Minutes ticked by and then an hour, and yet she still toyed with him, never letting him feel all of her. She was now pushing down on him again and his hips bucked wildly, causing her to slide another inch in. Waves of pleasure made him and her both moan, but she wouldn't let it end just yet. No, she would tire them both out, only giving in when she herself couldn't take anymore. She withdrew yet again and nibbled at his ear. He was sweating now, panting from the act of trying to resist her. She liked it, and deep down he did too. It was torture, but he had never had anyone bring him more pleasure .She sat grinding him and he did something he had never done before, reaching towards her he slipped two fingers deep within her. She gasped and as he withdrew she moaned. Tim, please don't stop, she begged and he didn't bringing her to her climax twice more before she backed away.

Her mound now soaking wet she let him slip inside her again just a little and he pleaded with her. Abby please I want you so badly. I need, ahhh he gasped as she rocked back and forth bringing him in and out quickly. He was getting close. Tears, that was what sent her over the edge, his tears falling down his face as he begged, and she lowered herself down his shaft slowly making him gasp over and over. Just as he was almost there she rolled off him and he nearly choked. "Oh God Abby please, please..." he begged her, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Take me Tim.

I can't Abby, what if I hurt you?

I want you to take me Tim. You won't hurt me, I want to feel you pounding into me, I really want this Tim, please."

He slowly got on top of her, holding himself up so he didn't hurt her, and then he entered her sopping wet mound. He cried out with joy and she once again looked into his eyes. Please Tim, she begged and the tears rolled down his face as he began moving faster and faster, pounding into her bringing her to her climax and she screamed as her muscles clinched down on him, Faster and faster he went until he screamed, releasing inside her, and feeling as if he had run a marathon he collapsed beside her, bringing her close to him. Tears streamed from her eyes, mostly from the pure love she felt from him, and a bit from pain. She couldn't fault him, she had asked for this, hell, she wanted it more than he did, but now all she wanted was a good nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning came way too early for Timothy McGee. He wanted to lay here with Abby all day, and just hold her, make love to her, but he had to go to work, and so did she. "Wake up sleepy head. Time for work."

She rolled over and kissed him stretching as she did. A sudden pain made her wince and she was glad Tim was looking for his shoes rather than at her. Probably just a few kinks and she would be fine once she took a shower. The hot water felt marvelous on her and worked out much of the aches and pains she had. If this was being pregnant she was in for a lot worse. Grabbing her bag she went to put her makeup on and that is when she saw the medicine Taki had given her. Was he watching her now? Would he know if she didn't take it at all.

Knowing she couldn't risk it she took a small sip of it and then tossed it back into the bottom of her purse. Hey Abby you almost ready? We have to leave in about 30 minutes and I want to be sure you have enough time to eat.

Not hungry, she said, then rushed over to the toilet, retching into it, her stomach tied in painful knots as it tried over and over again to expel anything in her out. "Not again, Abby are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He helped her to stand, giving her a washcloth to wipe her face with. "All better Tim, just that morning sickness thing." She actually felt a lot worse but there was no sense in worrying him right now. She would take a couple aspirin and try to shake it off.

"I'm guessing breakfast is out then. At the look she gave him he tossed the sausage into a container and threw it in his bag for later. Once they reached NCIS they headed their separate ways and she didn't see him again until much later when McGee came down to give her some sausage for lunch.

Are you trying to have her puke again McGee?"

Huh? Boss? I thought she might be hungry. She didn't eat this morning, so I brought her some sausage."

"And you would have been wiping up that sausage later on if she had eaten it. Don't you know anything. Giving a pregnant woman greasy food will just about guarantee puke on your shoes.

Boss, how did you know? Oh yeah right. Sorry.

Gibbs sat down an orange juice in front of Abby, and she pouted. Where is my Caf Pow Gibbs? You know I need it. You get one small one a day now Abs, not good for the baby. Someone here has to make sure the kid comes out healthy.

Right, but how am I going to make it? You know I need the caffeine.

I suggest McGee here starts making sure you get more rest, or he will be finding his desk moved to autopsy, where Ducky will be removing my foot from his ass.

The threat was real, and McGee swore tonight whatever he did he would not let her talk him into another night of passion. Once Gibbs left he turned to Abby. You and Me and the bed tonight, nothing but sleep, got it?

Sure Tim but what if I find myself unable to sleep? How will I tire myself out?

I will make you warm milk, but you will not talk me into it again, last night was your birthday, that was an exception, and stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes too, I have to get back to work. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. He knew he couldn't resist that look, and he didn't want Ducky searching his ass for Gibbs' shoe.

Not ten minutes later Tony strolled into Abby's lab. If you are looking for the results of the fibers you sent down you are going to have to wait I just got here.

I came to see you Abs. McGeek has been hogging you to himself lately. I miss you Abs.

Awww Tony I miss you guys too, but we see each other at work. How about tonight you guys come over and I will cook. Tell Gibbs and Ducky to be at my place at six for dinner, and I am making Italian. Making Italian huh... I knew I was your favorite, well, except for that whole you slept with McDork thing.

Dinner was great and everyone was asking question about the baby. Even Gibbs had stopped glaring at McGee long enough for him to eat. Do you know yet what you are having? Ziva asked.

No, I think it is too early though I can ask next time I go to the doctor.

My dear if you want to know a simple sonogram will be easy to administer when the time comes. It would be my pleasure to assist you. Will you and Timothy be getting married before the birth?

This caused McGee to choke on his wine, and spew it across Tony's shirt. "Sorry, Tony. I didn't mean... let me get you a clean shirt and I will clean that one for you. When McGee left Ducky turned to Abby.

I didn't mean to startle the poor chap. I do hope I have not spoken rashly here, I just assumed you would marry beforehand, but I am a bit old fashioned.

I haven't thought about it Ducky. Don't worry we will talk about it later. Just then a yawn escaped Abby that she tried to hide.

It seems my dear that you are in need of a bed, and a good nights sleep. I shall bid you my farewell and see you on Monday. If you are in need of me, just call. Each person got up from the table and said their goodbyes, and McGee turned to Abby.

No funny business tonight. You go straight to bed.

How will you make sure of that Tim? With that he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. Get undressed and put your pjs on, and I will be back in a minute, I just have to lock up, and put everything away. Abby couldn't have done anything if she wanted to, she was tired, overly tired in fact. She got undressed and slipped on her shirt and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before McGee was back in the room and she could hear him brushing his teeth and then turning out the lights.

He snuggled up beside her pulling her close to him and kissed her on the cheek. All was good right now. He had Abby, they were having a baby, and now he had thoughts of making her his wife. With that he fell asleep.

Around six he woke up because he was cold, and wet. His shirt was clinging to him, and he wondered why. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he cut on the bedside lamp. Abby was still asleep but she was sweating profusely, and whimpering in her sleep. "No, not Tim, leave him alone, she mumbled.

Why was she still having these nightmares. He knew she was prone to them, had even heard the stories from Tony. Gently he shook her. "Abby wake up you are having a dream." Her breaths quickened and her tossing and turning became more visible. "Tim, no, run!" she yelled, still not waking. McGee was worried now. He had never really dealt with a panic attack, but he knew what to do in case of one. Again he shook her. "Abby wake up. Everything is fine, I am here, come on wake up now.' Her breaths quickened again, becoming gasps for air. She was clutching at her throat, as if trying to draw in air, and now he too began to panic. Abby breathe! Come on, in and out, in and out. Come on Abby please."

Abby stirred from her nightmare, Tim laying there in a pool of blood, and she screamed before turning to face a now very pale Tim. She slung herself at him, his arms wrapping around her, and she cried, not just a few tears, but gut wrenching sobs. He rubbed her back until she got quiet, only then pulling her to face him. I am not leaving you, not now, not ever. I promise you." She couldn't get her breathing under control, it came in gasps, and now she was turning a horrifying shade of white, blue around her lips. "Abby listen to me breathe for me, you are scaring the hell out of me." When she tried it came as a wheeze. McGee tried to think of something, anything to help her. He could call Ducky but she would be too far gone by the time he got there. A kiss, yes he had read if you kiss someone during a panic attack it stopped. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her deeply. Her breathing evened out, but now she was pulling him towards her. Her tears mixed with his own, and before he knew he was pulling away. Not right now Abby, she nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. His shirt soaked he pulled it off and wrapped his arms around her. She needed sleep. So did he, and before long both were lost in a dreamless sleep.

So it's Saturday what do you want to do? How about a picnic? Abby suggested.

Thinking it was a great idea, and surely she wouldn't try anything on a picnic he packed one and they were on the way. Abby where are we headed? he asked as they passed yet another cow, and no houses in sight.

A little place I used to go when I was little. It has a lake and everything, and no work to bother us. She refused the medicine this morning and knew she would pay for it later but for now it was her and McGee, alone with a picnic on a great autumn day.

Sandwiches eaten, they laid back on the blanket, staring up at the sky. It's a beautiful day out. I am glad you suggested a picnic.

How about a swim then?

We didn't bring swim clothes Abby.

Who said we needed any Tim? We are alone unless you are shy in front of the cows a couple miles back. Abby was already undressing, and McGee had a hard time not staring at how gorgeous she looked. She wasn't showing yet, but he knew somewhere inside there was his son or daughter. Abby get back here he yelled as she took off running towards the lake and jumped in.

Come in the water is fine. She motioned for him to come in and the sunlight glistened off her perky breasts. He looked around and seeing nothing but open field he undressed too. Tossing his clothes to the side he jumped in the water, and swam over to her. You were right the water feels great. They swam for over half an hour and then headed back to the blanket. The breeze blew past them and she shivered just a bit, as it made her nipples hard. Maybe you should put some clothes on.

Maybe you should come over here and keep me warm.

You are going to catch a cold if you don't get dry. Come on and let me at least get a shirt on you. As he moved closer she pulled him in for a kiss, and her hand traveled down his chest, landing between his legs. He was caught off balance and soon found himself flat on his back, with Abby laying beside him. She trailed her fingers across him, making him harden beneath her touch. Abby you are going to freeze to death. Before he could say anything else her mouth had slipped down over the head, and he groaned as he shivered. He picked her up kissing her lightly when he did. We shouldn't do this today. He had meant to carry her to the car, but she squirmed in his arms and he found himself losing his grip on her. Abby stop before I drop you.

She smiled as she let go of her grip around his neck and her mound fell down quickly upon his shaft. The groan was loud as he hit his knees, bringing her down with him. He couldn't move, just yet. Part of him was savoring the feeling of being deep inside her, part of him was making sure he hadn't hurt her. Her answer was to slowly pull herself up and begin kissing him deeply, while she toyed around with the head of his shaft.

He was in agony. There was nothing here to grip onto to keep his hands from grabbing her. He wanted more than anything to thrust himself in her again, but he wouldn't unless she asked him too. Take it slow Abby please. He could handle himself maybe if she didn't tease him too much, maybe he could restrain himself.

She took his entire length in her mouth, flickering her tongue as she slowly licked every inch of it. He was close and she knew it. She only had to tease him a bit more. Taking it in her hand she slowly guided it halfway inside her,and then pulled up again. She reached up to kiss him lightly on his lips and saw the fear of losing control in his eyes. He hands were clinched into fists and she unraveled them placing her hands in his. He couldn't, no he wouldn't scream, but she once again dipped down on him, making him shudder before pulling away. It was cruel and yet satisfying. He was so frustrated, so unwillingly to just let go yet. Tears came again to his eyes, and he willed them to stop. She leaned in close to him, her breast brushing his lips. I love you Tim, The tears he held back spilled over. I love you too please Abby, please. I need you Abby.

She slowly slid down just a couple of inches and he cried out in frustration almost squeezing her hand, his body writhed beneath her, and she slid up taking it in her mouth again. Swirling her tongue around the head she could see him turning left and right wanting to get away but not. Starting at the bottom she wrapped her hands around it bringing them up and down till he cried out to her. Abby no, not like this. I need you, I want you. She stopped and he gritted his teeth, tears cascading down his face. Do you want me Tim?

Yes, God yes Abby. If you want me then come and get me, and she backed away towards the tree, standing there. He picked her up and she latched her legs around his waist, her arms locked behind his head. He could feel her slipping from his grasp, and he didn't want to drop her so he sat down on the grass, she plunged herself down on him and he moaned with pleasure. She got to her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders and began the same teasing as before, until he was crying her name, and then she plunged herself down on him again. I am so close Abby so close. She pumped up and down on him until right before he came and then stopped. Oh God he screamed as she pulled off him. He was within seconds of filling her and she had stopped, the agony was unbearable and he put his hand down to finish the job, anything to stop it, She grabbed his hand away, and he squeezed hers tightly, she wanted to yell out from the pain, but instead she very slowly slid down taking him all inside her. Still gripping his hand she moved very slowly until he threw his head back and screamed, his load filling her, his body growing limp.

When he came to ten seconds later, she was smiling at him as she laid beside him. Thank you for the great day out. How about a nice hot bath and a movie? He picked her up, holding her close to him. "You are the most amazing woman I know. How could I ever say no to you?" She was counting on him not being able to say no. There was something she wanted to try and if she got her way they would tonight. It was the weekend after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

McGee and Abby were headed home when his phone rang. "Yeah Boss, I'm on it." Sorry Abby. I have to go by work and finish up something for Gibbs. I'll drop you off at home and be there in about an hour. McGee kissed her goodbye and made sure she was settled on the couch before heading for the door. "You do not answer the door while I am gone, not even for the mailman. I won't be long."

McGee I am not a baby I am having a baby. I don't need to be locked in my own apartment.

"Just don't go against me this time. I need to know you are safe or I won't ever get any work done. She pouted, her lip poking out, the puppy dog eyes, those eyes he couldn't say no to. "I mean it. If I have to tie you to this couch to keep you here safe I will."

"Really?" her eyes now sparkling with passion.

"Of course not. I would not hurt you or the precious son or daughter of ours for anything. Now, if you need me call me, or Gibbs, hell, even Tony, but do not leave the house. With that he left for NCIS. Normally he didn't speed, he hated speeding,as he had been the casualty of Gibbs, and even Ziva far too many times, losing his lunch twice in fact. No, this time he was speeding so he could get back to Abby and their weekend together.

An hour later he turned off his computer, finally finished processing all the codes Gibbs wanted. Their case load had been light lately and for that he was glad as it gave him more time at home. Home... a foreign concept even six months ago, that he would run back to home, but now he had Abby, and he wanted to get back to her. His worry lead him elsewhere though,and he soon found himself standing in autopsy.

Ahhh Timothy what brings you down here? Is there a new case?

No Ducky I just had a few questions. McGee didn't know how to ask them though and he stood silent for several minutes.

Does this have anything to do with Abigail and your unborn child? I am a doctor first and foremost you know, though I do care for you both. What can I help you with?

This untied his tongue. Well you see Ducky what about this morning sickness? Will it last the entire time, and I can't get her to eat, or sleep, and when she does she has these awful nightmares. I just don't know what to do Ducky; she is having panic attacks in the middle of the night, she can't breathe, I freak out every time it happens. He rambled on and on till a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Timothy the woes of first time fathers is nothing new. Her morning sickness will pass in time. As for these panic attacks she has, this is Abigail we speak of. She takes things in stride, but she loves very deeply, and scares easily when it comes to her friends, or those she considers family. This is a hard time for her, indulge her whims when you can, she will see that you are there to stay.

You think she fears I will leave her?

She fears many things Timothy, but most of all of losing those she loves. She lost Kate, and those two were close. Her real family is here at NCIS. Gibbs has always been a father to here, her brother Tony is always there and I like to think of myself included in her family along with Ziva. Pregnancy is scary, her body is changing, her hormones off the chart.

McGee grew quiet. What if I hurt her Ducky?

Ducky drew McGee in for a quick hug. I do not think you capable of that Timothy. You aren't like Tony, or Ziva, and definitely unlike Gibbs. You will treasure young Abigail and in my opinion you will never fail her when it counts; however if these panic attacks continue, if she wakens from one. You will find simply sitting her up, and gentle reassurance works best till she calms. If you are worried I can have a look at her.

If I can get her to Ducky. You know she hates going to the doctor.

Too true my young friend, too true. My phone is always on if you need me. Now I must get going. Mother has her therapy tonight, and if I am late she might be running about the house in her knickers.

Abby was asleep on the couch when McGee got home, but she looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her. He ran upstairs and took a quick shower, and then started in on making dinner. Once it was done he went to wake her, sitting down beside her and shaking her gently, placing kisses on her face. "Time to get up sleepyhead.

Tim you're home, she said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked a bit better than the day before.

Come on I made chicken and rice, and a salad too. The seated themselves and dug in.

This tastes great. I didn't know you could cook so well. I may never cook again. She finished all her dinner and then went back into the living room and popped the DVD in.

What did you pick out to watch?

You'll see, and he sat down beside her as the opening scene for the Terminator came on. They discussed how real some things could be in the future and laughed at how some of it was too far fetched to ever really happen. The science behind it, mixed with the technology didn't match up and if anyone knew these two did.

Ready for bed? McGee asked as he turned off the tv.

I thought you would never ask. Her seductive smile as she passed him only meant one thing, and he didn't know if he was prepared for it.

Uh oh, he thought racing to catch her before she got to the bedroom. Abby what did you mean downstairs? You should get some more rest. You haven't slept all night in a couple of days.

"I slept for over two hours while I was waiting for you to come home Tim. I'm not tired, besides you said you would tie me up remember.

McGee walked over and kissed her on the nose. You know I was only kidding when I said that. Now go get ready for bed.

She pouted, and he pulled the covers back for her. "I am not tying you up Abby. That could hurt you, and what did I tell you about doing that while you are pregnant. I can't and won't hurt you or the baby.

Well, can I tie you up then?

What! he yelped. No Abby. Sleep is what the doctor ordered and sleep is what you shall get.

Abby sat down on the bed, sniffling as she crawled underneath the covers. I didn't mean really tie you up, I just meant handcuff you, but if you don't want me, then we can just go to sleep. I know I am getting fatter. You won't even want me at all when I get really big.

Abby that isn't true, I will always want you. He looked into her eyes and could see the hurt there. Ducky had said indulge her whims, but McGee wasn't sure if this was what he had in mind. A single tear rolled down her face, as she snuggled close to him, and he couldn't take seeing her so sad. Go on, we can try it, but promise me that no matter what you will stop if anything is wrong.

I promise, she said reaching over him and grabbing the handcuffs from her nightstand.

I see you had this planned out already. How do I keep falling for this?

Because you love me. She said placing both his hands above his head and clicking the cuffs rather loosely on his hands.

Abby just what devious things are going on in your head?

Nothing Tim, honest. I just wanted to make love with you all night. Nothing makes me sleep better. He wanted to undress her but he couldn't as his hands were now cuffed though not tightly. If he strained hard enough he knew he could get free, but for now he would indulge her as Ducky suggested.

Her shirt slid off easily and landed on the floor, and she then grasped his boxers pulling his legs free of them. They now were both exposed, a chill giving them shivers. Nothing made him want her more than seeing her, the fire in her eyes, as she knelt down over him. "I love you Abby, he said as her mouth covered his, deep kisses, as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. She then moved over to his neck, biting him softly there, and his earlobes as well. A very soft moan escaped him, and she once again returned to his mouth, taking his lip between her teeth, nibbling as her body rubbed up against his, feeling him harden beneath her.

I love you Tim and I want to show you how much. She slid off the bed and came to stand just at the foot of it opening his legs so that she could crawl up between them. Her hands caressed his thighs, and she would playfully flick her tongue across his now throbbing erection. Another moan fell from his lips. "Abby,' he called her name and it sent a thrill through her. She grabbed him in both of her hands and took all of him in her mouth, coating it with her saliva. Oh God Abby, which only made her slow her actions till he was squirming beneath her.

She left his throbbing erection and slowly slid her body along his till she was staring into his eyes. Tell me what you want Tim.

I want you Abby, all of you. I want to touch you, feel your body. he tried to cup her breast in his hand but realized he was handcuffed and couldn't get to her. He strained against the cuffs, but he couldn't even fully close his hand with them on. She smiled as he struggled, the look of frustration on his face, and knew before long he would be begging her. She rocked her body against his feeling him become wet with desire of his own. She wanted moments like this to last forever. Very slowly she made her way back to the throbbing meat that awaited her every whim. She again pulled it to her, tasting his desire as she sucked the tip of it. Please I have to feel you Abby, for the love of God please.

Abby couldn't deny him any longer and grabbed him, holding it just above her slick mound before plunging the tip of it in. She guided in another inch, and he bucked his hips, as she could hear the clinking of the metal handcuffs as he strained against them. Her juices were soaking him, and she began to rock up and down on him, never letting him feel all of her, just a couple of inches. He screamed in frustration, and she withdrew off of him. Taking the moment she placed his cuffed hands on her breasts and he squeezed them. Harder she begged and again he squeezed her nipples, this time making her moan when he did.

Her hands ran over his chest, and he went to sit up. He wanted to feel all of her but he couldn't and he now let out another frustrated moan. Abby please, I can't take this.

Yes, you can Tim. You love when I tease you I thought.

I do but I feel like I am going to explode. Please Abby. Please.

She couldn't resist him anymore than he could her, she lowered herself over him again. Pushing herself down, her slick mound dripping juices as she slid onto him. Inch by inch she slid until he filled her completely and then he bucked against her. The tears he had been holding back fell from his eyes, and she could see him straining his hands in the cuffs. Sliding herself up she slammed down on him, causing both herself and him to moan. She took things slow, she didn't want him to release not yet, but as she grinded down on him she could feel herself coming closer. Tim, I am so close, you feel so good inside me, so thick, so "Oh Tim!, she yelled shuddering as her climax send wave after wave of hot juice spilling from her. For a moment she laid on him, unable to move, but he was now weeping.

Abby I can't hold on. Please, I need to.

I don't want this to end Tim. Just a little longer please. She took him in her mouth, slowly licking the sides, making sure not to go too fast. God Abby, that feels so good. She could see he was close and once again stopped, causing him to cry out. She wanted more, wanted him to make her climax again and again. She sat down, pulling his cuffed hands over his head to rest on his chest. Tim, please, she begged and he knew what she wanted, Fingers darted in and out of her, flicking over her clit, and sending her into the climax after climax. her fourth and she was so close, but she had the willpower to move away. Abby? he questioned, for the moment forgetting about himself.

She grabbed his hands in hers, and pulled herself over him. I want to cum with you Tim. He wanted that more than anything right now, to finally release himself, and he fought the cuffs to as she lowered herself on him. Tell me when Tim, tell me before. He nodded his head, not daring to speak lest he scream and she slid down on him. Her hips bucked as she thrust down on him again and again, his moans growing in intensity. She was so close. Abby! he yelled but she wasn't ready. Not yet, so she lifted off him quickly and he screamed again. He tried to get to himself, to relieve the pressure before he passed out from it. Please Abby, please. I really can't take it anymore. I have to Abby, please.

She rubbed her clit, bringing herself closer and closer and right before she did she slammed his cock deep inside her. It was enough to send her over the edge, and she screamed as he did, both releasing themselves and she fell on top of him exhausted. His cuffed hands were chaffed and a bit raw, but he laid them over her and held her, Neither one wanted to move, neither one able to at the moment, They were just content in themselves right now, and so they laid there for over an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abby was now into her second month of pregnancy and she was really starting to feel, the morning sickness. She no longer needed the so called medicine, as she spent so much time in the bathroom now, that everyone at work avoided her with any food at all. She had even once lost her lunch, on Tony's shoes and that had sent her running and crying from the room.

Hormones raging was an understatement. She couldn't seem to get enough of Tim, and he seemed thrilled just seeing her smile lately. Her fears escalated though as she neared the end of the second month and began her third. She was now showing just slightly. The tiniest of bumps on her belly. If one did not know her they would never think she was pregnant, but Abby knew and she often talked to the baby while she was alone in her lab. Tomorrow she was supposed to meet with Mr. Taki and she was really thinking of telling Gibbs, just so she could watch him put a bullet right between his eyes. Never had she hated someone like she hated this man.

That night Abby listened to Tim sleep, giving him a much needed reprieve from pleasing her, and himself. He looked so serene laying there, and she sighed as sleep eluded her for yet again another night. In the morning she would wake him up, and he would drive her to the doctor. He was none the wiser about what was really going on. He was happy that this was the first time he was going to get to meet the man who had told her about being pregnant.

After breakfast, which she picked at, she grabbed her jacket. It was a brisk morning, but she rode with the window down, hoping to quell her nausea before she asked Tim to pull over again. Hand in hand they walked into the office and took a seat. You're shaking Abby. Are you all right?

She smiled at him, trying to put on the brave front. "You know me and doctor's Tim. I don't like being prodded and poked by anyone but you. It wasn't long and her name was called to go back. He wanted to go with her, but knew she was self conscious enough already. It didn't make sense, but a lot she did lately didn't make sense to him.

Miss Sciuto, we meet again. Taki ushered her up on the table and took measurements. A spring baby this one will be, I predict around Easter. Such a shame, that this holiday will be marred by such tragedy. She flinched, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She would find a way to save her baby. This monster would not kill the one thing her and Tim had created.

Now for an exam I think. We must make sure that you are progressing on schedule. Before she knew it her legs were in the stir ups, and the other man walked in. Miss Sciuto, I hear your baby is due Easter. I wonder what Gibbs will do when he finds that I have taken this child, what your McGee will do. Will he still love the woman who lost his child? Will Gibbs be able to bear losing his Godchild? Yes, I heard you ask him the other night to be the Godfather to the child. He has lost his child, and now to lose this one as well. Such a pity it will be, but he didn't look at all sorry, he looked positively gleeful. Abby pulled away from him as he went to examine her, and he stood, pulling a gun from his waistband. I can assure you I do not have the same problem killing you that Mr. Taki has. He doesn't want to disappoint Mr. Lee, values their friendship. With that Abby sat still as he rammed his hand inside her, checking what she didn't know, though she cried out in pain.

You will not harm her any further!, Mr. Taki informed him as he entered the room. You have your instructions, and if you can't do the job as I have told, then I will find someone else. The money can be stopped at any time. Abby was in tears now, the pain still fresh. I am sorry about that. It was not intentional. I would have you dry your eyes, if you wish me to have this McGee come in. I know he has been pacing back and forth for the last five minutes. Abby swiped at her eyes, and got dressed.

McGee couldn't help himself. He was in a room filled with women. He paced the floor and he heard a few whispers as the women gossiped about him. He didn't care he wanted to be with Abby, and on his ninth time across the room the door opened. Mr. McGee you may come back now, exam room four.

When McGee walked in he saw the signs that Abby had been crying. "Abby what's wrong? She looked up at him and new tears began to pool in her eyes. Taki could see she was debating with herself. If she revealed him, there would no doubt be his death, and with it his family's death, and dishonor. He walked up and grabbed McGee's hand shaking it.

I believe Miss Sciuto is just overcome with emotion. You see I told her I would allow you to hear the baby's heartbeat today. Abby gasped as he had never said anything like that and she gripped McGee's hand tighter. Miss Sciuto if you would lie back and we can begin. He rubbed the cold gel on her stomach and she shuddered, and then there was a thumping noise. Something she had never heard before, and when she looked up McGee had tears pooling in his own eyes.

Is that?

Yes, Mr. McGee that is your baby's heartbeat.

It's so fast, is the baby healthy?

From what we have seen everything is going as planned. Remember for the next month your baby is developing rapidly. Take care to eat and take your vitamins. A gentle hand is called for until the next trimester. Now I will expect you back Miss Sciuto in two months time. I can offer then to tell you the sex of the baby if you wish.

No! came Abby's reply. We will discuss it more then. I bid you both a good afternoon.

McGee lead Abby into her lab, and sat her down in the chair. Abby, is something wrong? She hadn't spoken the whole car ride there. Don't you want to know the sex of the baby? It will help out when we choose the colors for a room, you know baseballs, or barbie dolls.

She lifted her head then. I want Ducky to do it, not him.

Are you sure? He did offer but don't you want your doctor to do it. She shook her head no, her pigtails flying back and forth, and the motion caused her nausea to come back full force. Rushing to the bathroom, she disposed of the little she ate that morning, and sat down, the porcelain feeling good against her face. She began to cry, and that is when the whoosh of the elevator opening signaled Gibbs and Ziva coming in.

Hey Abs, how did the doctor visit go? he yelled thinking her just in the other room. When he walked around he found the bathroom door opened, and motioned for Ziva to check inside. Ziva poked her head in and stepped back.

"I can't go in there, she's crying. What do I say to her?

I don't know, how about why are you crying? Send McGee out, because if he is the reason, I will slap him so hard his kid will feel it.

Ziva walked in motioning for McGee to leave, and she sat down beside Abby, putting her arm around her. She was uncomfortable. She wasn't good with weepy females, or males for that matter. Abby, what is wrong? Stop this nonsense and tell me. Abby pulled away from her, tears still spilling down her face. What if I screw it up Ziva? What if the baby... what if something goes wrong? Tim and Gibbs will never forgive me. They both want this baby so much.

Do you not want this baby just as much? Abby nodded that she did.

Am I ready though Ziva? I can't protect the baby like you or Gibbs. I can't even protect myself very well.

You do not have to protect yourself, that is what we are for. No one is ready for a child Abby, though I think you will be a great mom. You are always smiling, well, until today. You are Gibbs favorite, and he even let you throw up on him last week, and did not even slap you. Tony could never get away with that, though I would like to see him try.

Ziva can I ask you something?

Of course Abby. What do you need, though I warn you I do not clean up bodily fluids.

Will you be the baby's Godmother? You can say no, but you kick ass, and you helped raise your sister and the baby would be safe with you. She looked to Ziva who now had tears streaming down her face, I didn't mean to make you cry Ziva. You can say no, honest. I won't even be mad or anything.

I would be honored Abby. The two continued to talk for a bit, and when they walked out Gibbs rolled his eyes. I send you in and now I have two women crying instead of one. Go get some fresh air, and send down maintenance to clean up the mess. I need to have a chat with McGee here.

Once the elevator closed Gibbs rounded on him. Why was Abby crying McGee? You better have a damn good explanation.

I don't know Boss, honest. We went to the doctor and heard the baby's heartbeat. It sounded like a hummingbird, it was so fast. The look of bliss on his face told Gibbs more than McGee ever could.

You watch out for her McGee. She falls, it's your fault, she cries you figure out why. If she so much as has one scratch you will answer to me. You better handle her with kid gloves, gentle McGee, or else.

Got it Boss, and the head slap reaffirmed for him that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was serious in his threats.

By the time they made it home Abby was sore. She had refused to go home early, pleading with Gibbs to let her do her work, and work she did. Hours upon hours, finding tire tracks to match those of the killer, breaking into the phone records of a cell phone to find the last known call. All she wanted to do now was curl up on the couch and snuggle with Tim.

A tray was laid down in front of her. Chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. You need to eat something Abby. When she looked as if she would protest, he pushed the tray towards her. At least a little. You need to keep up your strength for the baby. She wasn't often sick at night, so she sat up and began to eat. You are so tense. Does the doctor scare you that much?

Yes, she whispered. I don't like surprises, and he surprised me today.

You mean with the baby's heartbeat? she nodded yes, "It was a nice surprise though. Come on let's get you upstairs, so you can shower.

No shower, she mumbled, her stance one of defiance.

What then? he said coming to stand in front of her. A bubble bath. He let out a breath thinking she would ask for something impossible. No problem Abby. I will draw you a bubble bath.

You come in with me.

Oh no you don't. I know what that will lead to young lady. You need a warm bath, and then bed. Do you want Gibbs to hang me up by the toes?

But I wanted you to wash my back, and my hair. Please Tim. Sighing he knew he would do it, he always did, and inside he hoped yet again that the child inside her was a boy, or he was never going to win an argument. He helped her remove her shirt as she said she was sore from all the throwing up. He didn't realize the real reason and she sighed as she sunk down in the warm water. Climbing in behind her he took the poof and began washing her back, pushing her hair to the side. He then handed her the poof to finish washing herself, while he did the same.

Her naked body aroused him, he couldn't help it, she had that effect on him. How am I going to wash your hair Abby? I didn't bring a cup in here. Abby scooted forward and dunked her hair beneath the water, now laying between his outstretched legs. When she sat back up he took the shampoo and lathered her hair, running his hands through it as he did. She let out a soft moan. That feels great Tim.

Lean down again so I can get the shampoo out, and close your eyes so none gets in them. She did as he asked and he carefully rinsed the shampoo out as he gazed upon her body, it was wet, silken in the water. Shaking his head he tried to regain his senses before he took her right there in the tub. Okay you can sit back up now. She tried but she seemed to slip and he caught her underneath her arms, his hands sliding past her breasts as he did. He helped her from the tub and she pulled the shirt he gave her over her head after drying off. Tim, she said grabbing him around the waist. Come to bed with me.

She led him over to the bed, and sat down, pulling him with her. Today has been a long day Tim. I want you, I need you. I need to feel how much you love me, so that I know I am not going crazy.

Abby, you are not crazy and I do love you, but should we do this tonight? You look exhausted. That was the wrong thing to say, as tears pooled in her eyes.

Tim, I don't know how to explain it, I can't even begin to, but I do know that you are the only thing keeping me sane; knowing that I have you, that you are here with me, and that you will be with me completely. Our child grows inside me, telling me that a part of you is always with me, but I still need you. Maybe it is my insecurities, maybe ... her words were stopped as he pressed his lips on hers.

Abby, I will be here tonight, and every night that you want me. I am never going anywhere. She pushed him down gently on the bed, rubbing herself across him, hearing him suck in a breath. You are so beautiful to me Tim. My protector, I am so lucky to have you. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, this time nibbling her neck, down to her breast.

I need you Abby, he whispered as a single tear trailed down his face. She placed him in her mouth, sending his head back against the pillow. She took her time, but soon he was panting as she took him even deeper into her mouth, her tongue circling the base. Abby, he moaned, gripping the sheets, till his knuckles turned white. Before he could catch his breath she pulled herself up to him, very slowly rubbing back and forth across him.

He wanted her so badly, and he wrapped his arms around her, bucking his hips against her. I need to be inside you Abby please, he whispered into her ear.

She slowly made her way to hover over him, and her stomach clenched. Would it hurt her? Would he not be satisfied if she stopped now? Let's be gentle tonight Tim. I don't want to rush. She lowered herself, onto him just barely letting him slip inside her. She could feel the head throbbing inside her, ever so slowly she lowered herself more and felt the twinges of pain. She didn't go any further, knowing when she did it he would possibly lose it, and the pain might be a bit much. As slowly as she could she pulled him out of her, and sank bank down on him. Please Abby, please let me have you.

Tim, I can't, not tonight. I can't rush this. She saw him grit his teeth, and clinch the pillow in frustration. Gentle, she reminded him, and he shook his head, not wanting to hurt her. The pain was driving him nuts. His member swelled with each dip of her wet mound . It was teasing him, driving him insane with passion. He couldn't grab her, an unable to stop himself he pleaded. "Oh God Abby,please. Tears spilled down his face, and he didn't unclinch his hands to wipe them away. He tried to be still, tried to stop himself from ramming into her, but it was getting harder. She moaned, and he could feel her muscles contract around him. It sent spasms through him, and he wept with uncontrolled emotion. Before he could do anything more, she rolled off him, and pulled him to her.

Tim take me, please. She wanted him to take her and he wanted to ram inside her, filling her deep down. He hovered over her, his hands balled in the sheets beside her, but before he could she spoke again. Be gentle Tim, take it slow, please.

He had to be slow, he had to not hurt her in anyway, but as he slowly slid the tip in he shook with pleasure. He waited to see if anything had hurt and when she bucked her hips towards him he slipped another inch inside her. Abby, I am so close, I don't want to hurt you Abby. I will be gentle. As carefully as he could he slid inch by inch inside her,panting to keep from losing control. He had felt her clinch up, and he had stopped, the tears making him want to run, but she had grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. Slowly he pulled out and slid back in, and she screamed. Tim,now, on God, now.

What felt like a gallon of her juices covered him deep inside her, and that sent him overboard. He pulled in and out slowly, climbing closer and closer to his climax. She wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him so deep in her with one final lunge he released everything, crying from pure joy, he collapsed on the bed beside her. I love you Abby.

I love you Tim, she said wiping the tears away. The pain was uncomfortable, but nothing she couldn't live with. She pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around her, and fell into a fitful sleep. She wouldn't be sleeping long, but in this moment she was truly happy. Only when she was with Tim was her world complete.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The clock read five a.m but Abby was not in a peaceful sleep. In her dream Tim was staring at the dead child laying in her arms. He stalked away from her, screaming to the top of his lungs, and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. What she didn't know was it was Tim calling her name, trying to wake her.

McGee snuggled closer to Abby. They only had another hour before they had to get up, but he was enjoying just laying there with her. He felt her tense in his arms and leaned up to look at her. Her face was scrunched up, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Abby, wake up. He gently shook her, trying to bring her from the dream, but she didn't wake.

Abby sweetheart wake up, come on. Again he tried to wake her as her breaths came faster and faster. Panic rose up in him, and he remembered what Ducky had said. Gently he picked her up, placing her back against his chest. Abby wake up for me please. You are scaring me.

Her breathing slowed, tears running down her face, and when he thought she would waken, she went limp in his arms. Abby no, he yelled, laying her down on the bed. His phone was in the other room. Should he call 911, or should he stay with her. He checked her breathing, and felt her pulse, both were weak. Frantic now he shook her hard. Abigail wake up! he yelled.

She sat straight up in the bed, her heart racing, and she threw herself at him and sobbed. Relief flooded him. It's all right, it was only a dream. His hands were shaking, and they sat there for the next half hour till finally she calmed down.

Tim, never leave me. Promise that you won't.

He didn't understand why she doubted him staying but he told her again anyway. I will never leave you Abby. I love you, nothing will change that. Come on let's get you dressed. Gibbs will be mad as hell if I am late again. He stood up and went to grab a shower, and Abby reached for a clean set of clothes from her closet. A sharp pain had her knees buckling beneath her and she grabbed the wall to steady herself, and as fast as it came it left.

Abby the shower is all yours. I will go make us some toast, while you get dressed. He never knew the pain radiating in her stomach. She had smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he left. She went to shower, hoping against all odds that is was just a cramp.

McGee how's Abby?

She is Abby, mood swings, weird eating habits, and last week we ended up watching some documentary on how many ways a person can die.

What she meant Timmy is how is she and the baby doing.

The doctor said she was doing well, though I don't think she tells him everything.

What do you mean Probie? What doesn't she tell him? Before he could answer, Gibbs came around the corner. Dead naval officer in Norfolk, grab your gear.

Three hours of crawling through mud, an extremely dirty McGee and Ziva arrived back and headed to Abby's lab.

Hey Abs, we got a wallet and Gibbs wants to know if you can pull any fingerprints off it. She was sitting at her computer,head on the desk sleeping, and jumped up in surprise.

The elevator whoosed again and Gibbs walked in. "Abby they have his clothing coming as soon as Ducky sends it up. He set the cup down on her desk. It wasn't her Caf Pow. What is this Gibbs?

Milk, you know does a body good. You should drink more of it, and none of that stuff you drink. Why don't we take a ride and see Ducky together. He didn't tell her but she looked really pale, and maybe he could convince Ducky to give her a look.

She left her stool and made her way over to them, when the pain hit her. Screaming she grabbed her stomach, and crumbled to the floor. " Ziva get the elevator, McGee take the stairs and tell Ducky we are on the way down. Tell him it's Abby.

McGee ran into autopsy, mud flying from his clothes when he stopped. Timothy what is it? Is someone hurt?

Abby, Gibbs bringing her down in a minute. Panic was setting in now, and he felt as if he would faint.

God Lord child, take a seat. I am sure we can set Abigail to rights." Gibbs came in carrying Abby who for once wasn't protesting, but when he went to set her down on the table, she wouldn't release his hand.

Abby, Ducky needs to take a look at you. Wouldn't you rather I step outside?

Please Gibbs, she begged gripping his hand even tighter. Don't go.

I am sure I can give Abigail a bit of modesty should you decide to stay Jethro. When no words came he pulled a fresh sheet from one of the drawers and placed it over Abby. Now Abby tell me what it is. She pointed to her stomach, and as he pressed each section she whimpered, causing Gibbs to flinch.

I am sure we can solve this. Let's have a look shall we. Ducky pulled over a machine and within moments, he was running the wand back and forth over her stomach.

Look at me Abs, he will be done soon. Two tears rolled down her face and he was transported back to another time, when Kelly had been sick. Well, Duck what is it?

I believe that she has some muscle strain, most likely from the morning sickness. I would watch her though. She shouldn't do anything too tiring for at least a couple of days. A bit of inflammation was seen on the inside as well, though not being privy to her medical records I cannot rule that out. I would say the next twenty four hours she should be supervised. I do have a bit of good news though, should she like to hear it. I do know the sex of the baby, or should I say babies.

McGee was on his feet. Babies? Are you kidding me Ducky?

I should say not Timothy. It may be the cause of her distress, though the next day will reveal that. Keep her in bed, or resting. No up and running about.

I'll get the car, McGee you shower and meet me out front in five minutes. Ziva find out what you can from the wallet.

McGee grabbed Ducky's arm. Could it be from you know having sex?

I doubt her condition is caused by that, though I would suggest you not cater to that whim for at least a day or two. As I said before Timothy, a gentle hand is needed here. Even more gentle now, he said leaving McGee to ponder two babies instead of one.

Abby didn't feel like doing anything at all. She was sore, her head hurt, and she was so tired. Gibbs walked up the stairs with her, laying her down on the bed, and pulling the covers up. "Get some sleep Abby," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. This brought a smile to her face, and she snuggled into the covers, wishing Tim were here as she was cold.

Tim, she called out.

I'll send him up in just a minute all right. You rest, and I don't want to see you at work tomorrow either. I'll be over at six tomorrow, and bring everyone here. Closing the door he found McGee sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

You know McGee today could have been a lot worse. She is fine, all she needs is a little rest.

Boss, today scared me. What if something happens? What if ...

McGee no one has all the answers. I sure as hell don't. You take it day by day. When Shannon was pregnant she fell down the stairs. I thought for sure she would lose the baby, but she was a fighter and so is Abby.

But Boss, two babies... how will we manage two? Oh God I didn't even remember to ask Ducky the sex of the babies.

I'll be by tomorrow evening around six, I'll bring dinner,and I will bring Ducky. Ask Abby if she wants to know before then.

McGee locked the door behind him and turned out the lights. Peeking in he saw Abby curled up, in a ball. Are you in pain?

Just cold. she said pulling the covers tighter around her. McGee stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with her, pulling her against his chest. Better? Mmm hmm was the only reply he got back as she drifted off to sleep. He prayed she slept all night, no dreams, no pain, just sleep.

Tim I am not sitting here all day while you bring me stuff. I can get myself something to eat.

You are going to do what Ducky said. No getting up and moving about. Let me help you for once.

Fine, she huffed. She had been sitting all day, and she was tired of it. He had even carried her down to the couch refusing to let her walk. When are the others going to be here?

McGee came and sat down beside her. I forgot to ask you. Gibbs wanted me to ask if you wished to know the sex of the babies. Complete silence filled the room. Abby, don't you want to know?

Part of me does, you know just to see what we are having.

I sense a but in there somewhere though.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of Taki, and his plans for her babies. Abby, what is it? Is there something wrong? Are you in pain?

Tim, what if... what if something goes wrong? What if I find out and then the babies die? I couldn't live with myself anymore. I don't know if I can live with that.

We don't have to ask. We can wait if you want.

You want to know though, and Gibbs already knows. So we may as well find out, but...

Don't worry about what ifs, that may never happen. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I would say eat, but Gibbs said everyone was bringing food."

An hour later and everyone was sitting around the living room. There was a variety of food, pizza from Tony, and everything from chicken and salad to rolls. There was even beer, but when Abby reached for one Gibbs handed her a glass of milk.

So do you want to know? Both Gibbs and Ducky knew, but Tony and Ziva didn't. Abby shook her head that she did, and Gibbs pulled a small box from behind his back. Here, this should be a clue. Abby took the small box and pulled off the small red ribbon. Inside were two lockets similar to the one she wore. It took a moment for it to dawn on her and then she was still unsure.

Two girls? she whispered.

Oh no!" McGee said, slapping himself in the head.

What is it McGoo?

I won't ever win an argument now with three females in the house. Abby yawned as dessert was being served.

Tired? McGee, questioned.

I can't be tired, you haven't let me do anything all day.

Good job McGee, finally learning to listen to me. Either way I think it is time you got some rest. You can come to work tomorrow after lunch.

Abby perked up hearing this. Really?

Yes, really. Tony tried to trace the fingerprints, but I think he ended up almost breaking your thing a ma do.

Tony! Never touch my thing a ma do!

Tony blushed... I would never touch your thing... I mean your machine. I'll just grab our coats. McGee saw everyone to the door, but not before kisses on the cheek from both Gibbs and Ducky for Abby, and no headslap from Gibbs was always a good day.

Abby laid in the bed, curled up in McGee's arms. She had slept most of the day, but now she was wide awake. She trailed her fingers up and down his arm, and sighed for the third time. "Can't sleep?"

No, you know I am not one to go to bed early. I never have been. It's too early.

"It is eleven o'clock Abby. Regular people are in the bed now.

I have never been regular people Tim.

McGee laughed, 'This is true, you truly aren't and that is what makes me love you even more.

Do you really love me Tim?

McGee turned her so she was facing him. 'Of course I do Abby. How could you ever doubt that?

I don't know. Let's call it hormones. She pulled herself up and gave him a kiss, rubbing her hands across his chest, and grinding herself against him.

"Abby, you know we can't do that. Ducky's orders. He said no, for a least a couple of days.

Correction Tim he said I can't, he never said you can't.

I don't understand... what do you mean? All other thoughts left him as she ran her hand down his chest and over his boxers. Abby, no, you are supposed to be resting; though it didn't stop the shudder from that came over him.

I am in the bed, laying down. I can't get more rested than this. Please Tim, let me show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me. His hand caressed her face, silently telling her it was all right. This was something new for them both, something they had only played around with, so McGee had no idea what to expect.

Abby removed his boxers, letting them fall to the floor, and laid down beside him. Tim's hand ran across her back, stroking her hair. Abby grasped him in her hand, trailing fingers up and down. He shivered, though no chill was in the room. Carefully she placed him in her mouth, slowly rolling her tongue across the head, sucking on it slowly. He hardened in her hand, growing in size. She had to stop herself from the giggle, as she watched it jerk back and forth.

Slowly she ran her tongue from the tip to the base, back and forth, cupping his balls gently in her hands. She positioned herself closer, and took the tip into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, and the first moan fell from his lips. Not really knowing what to do next she slid her mouth down him till she reached the base, running her tongue around the base. God, Abby yes, he moaned.

She was enjoying it, going faster and faster, till she saw him grab the pillow, his breaths coming in shorts gasps. Don't stop Abby, please don't stop, he begged.

She didn't know if she should ever tell him she had watched adult movies, she saw what men did in those, so she grabbed him at the base pumping it as she sucked the tip. Tim screamed, and writhed on the bed. Abby please don't stop, he pleaded. There were no tears, just urgency like he couldn't bare another minute. Again she took him in her mouth. this time starting at the top with her hand, following her mouth from the tip to the base. With each stroke, he tensed, till she could here him gasping. I'm close Abby.

She slowed down, taking her hand away, just using her mouth to bring him closer. She felt his thigh muscles tense, and his legs were jumping slightly. Abby! he yelled, as he flooded her mouth. She gagged almost losing her dinner, before swallowing, though she had to sit there a minute to make sure it wasn't going to come back up. Once she was sure she crawled up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, still breathing heavy, Thank you.

She got up from the bed, and headed towards the bathroom. I love you Tim. He didn't answer, and when she looked over he was fast asleep. Though she wasn't tired, She figured she would let him sleep. After brushing her teeth, she tip toed downstairs and turned on the tv, keeping the volume low. Usually she went to bed around three or four, always being a night owl her mother used to call her. If Tim caught her up, he would probably drag her back to bed with him, not that she minded. After a couple hours she turned the tv off, and walked back upstairs. She didn't cut on the light, knowing the way in the dark, and slid under the covers.

Not even waking Tim rolled over and pulled her closer. She laid there feeling safe in his arms, but hoping he had gotten plenty of sleep. She had ideas, ones that would probably get her into trouble, but Abby never had been one to follow the rules except at work. She knew her body, and she knew her body craved Tim. She was just going to have to give him a push to see things her way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was early, nearing seven though McGee had no desire to wake up. His mind slowly drifting back into the dream. Abby was so beautiful, so sexy in the satin camisole. She had driven him to the edge and almost over it, but always giving in at the last minute. He smiled, thinking again of last night, of how it felt having her lips wrapped around ... wait, something wasn't right. The dream was getting hazy, and he fought to get back to it. He could feel himself getting aroused, and wondered if all his dreams were like this. It was almost like he could reach out and touch her, it felt so real. Again he felt warmth against his body, and again there was a sensation of her sliding her dripping wet mound... McGee found he couldn't help himself, he did moan out loud this time, and that brought him out of his dream. Trying to fight off the last remnants of sleep, he reached over for Abby, and suddenly she placed her hands in his.

Morning Tim she whispered. Abby what are you doing? he asked, but all thoughts fell from his mind, as soon as she slid him inside her just a bit. Abby no, Ducky said we shouldn't. Please Abby, we can't. He wanted her to keep going, but the rational part of his brain was fighting a losing battle.

Tim, I won't let you go in too far. I just want to feel you inside me. Please Tim, she whispered, gripping his hand tighter. He was still disoriented, it was like his dream, but he was awake. He had to keep her safe, it was his job,

No Abby, we can't, he said trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. When he did she slid further down his shaft, and he fell back on the bed, trying to stifle the moan that escaped him.

Tim, I promise, only a bit. I won't let you go too far. Doesn't it feel good to you?

Abby he whispered, and she slid up, pulling herself off him and then sliding just a couple inches back in. "Oh God Abby, please I can't do this.

Just don't move Tim. We can do this. It was her way of teasing him and he knew it. He had never refused her once she started, he didn't know how to. She laid across his chest, squeezing his hands as she slid slowly up and down allowing him to feel just a touch of her. Tears streamed from his eyes as he fought to get his hands free. He wanted to scream, as mini orgasms rocked through him. He usually gripped the bed, but Abby was holding his hands, so he had nothing to let loose on. He couldn't slam himself into her, and he couldn't grip the sides of the bed. It was like a thousand feelings at once and he felt himself losing control.

Oh God, Abby ... he choked out, tears streaming down his face. She felt sorry for Tim and slid one hand from his, grasping him at the base, and slowly she pumped her hand up and down, while pushing herself down a couple of inches. "Yes, oh yes, he screamed moving his hips to her movements. As soon as she started she stopped, inching her way up him and rolling over on her side. For a moment he couldn't move, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Tim, she called, pulling him to face her. Please make love to me. Any objection he would have had earlier was gone. He slowly hovered over her and slid inside, and she clamped down her muscles on him. Not all the way in Tim, just a little. Slowly he pumped in and out of her, till he saw her whole body shaking from the orgasm, his name screamed over and over. Sweat beaded on his brow, as he tried to keep from sliding all the way inside her. He wanted to more than anything, but he would have to wait for another day. Again he dipped inside, and could feel the orgasm building. Abby, I'm so close. She pulled herself away from him and he actually whimpered in pain. He was about to cum even if she didn't want him to, his body taking over. Abby leaned forward and took him in her mouth, starting at the top and sucking each inch till she licked the base. Faster and faster she sucked till he began moaning, his load filling her mouth. He fell onto the bed, soaked in sweat, trying to catch his breath. and Abby laid her head on his chest. I wanted to wish you a Good Morning.

McGee laughed out loud then. You most certainly did that you little devil. The best morning ever. Come on let's go take a shower, and I will take you out to breakfast.

It had been two months since Taki had called her, and Abby had almost forgotten about him. Her and Tim had been apartment searching, trying to find a place with another bedroom for the babies. Ziva had given her a small baby shower, and later that day her and Tim had bought a crib. Abby was getting bigger now, her pants didn't fit anymore. She could get them on, but zipping them was a thing of the past. Her breasts had also doubled in size, a fact that Tim commented on last week.

When she arrived at the office Taki met her in the lobby, taking her back to the room. Miss Sciuto, I am both happy and sad to see you. You look much better than when we last met, but I feel sorrow, knowing soon the babies you carry now will be no more. It is the ultimate tragedy when one loses a child. You never quite recover from it, Gibbs, McGee both will be devastated, not to mention the others, yourself included. I do hope they spare you my dear.

I hate you, and your friend won't be touching me again. I'm leaving and if you even think of coming near me Gibbs will hunt your entire family down. Abby jumped down from the table, and stormed out of the room. She knew she had to get to NCIS, Gibbs and everyone would keep her safe once she was there, but she had no idea that Taki was on the phone right now, telling Lee that they were about to be exposed.

The roads were covered in ice, and Abby was already having a hard time seeing through the tears. She had to tell Gibbs, had to get away from Taki. Picking up her phone she dialed Gibbs, something she didn't do often, but before he could pick up she hung up. No, they would be after Gibbs, and Tim too. Frantically she called the one person who might understand, Ziva.

Ziva looked down to see who could be calling her, since Gibbs' phone had only rang once, and saw it was Abby. Not wanting to give away who it was she answered like she would any other call. 'This is Officer David.'

Ziva you have to help me.

Why, want is wrong?

Meet me in the lab in fifteen minutes Ziva. Don't tell anyone." Now Ziva was worried as the line went dead. Should she tell Gibbs, after all this was Abby. No, she would wait and find out what was wrong. It could be that Abby just needed to talk to a female. Had McGee hurt her? Had someone else? She glared at McGee.

What did I do? McGee asked

I do not know McGee, is there something you feel guilty about?

I uh... no should there be? Had Ziva found out about this morning? Was she going to tell Ducky? or even worse Gibbs? He didn't get a chance as she headed for the elevator. Now he wondered just what she thought he had done.

Abby turned into NCIS, and parked her car, the parking garage thank goodness was free from ice, because she was unsteady on her feet, the tears still streaming down her face. She didn't notice the car parked nearby, or the guy following her towards the elevator. Wiping the tears away she leaned in so it could scan her retina, and stepped inside. She pushed the button for the lab and hoped Ziva could help her. She was a girl, she would understand about the babies, and how she had to keep them safe. Abby screamed as the man hit her over the head, sending her sprawling to the floor. 'Mr. Lee sends his regards, and soon you shall meet him face to face.

Ziva had been pacing in front of the elevator for five minutes now. Abby wasn't there, and now she was three minutes late. She heard the elevator doors open, and looked up just in time, as the man pulled his gun. It was only a possible two seconds, as she glanced down at Abby, and then to the gunman. Three shots rang out in the building as he fell dead. She picked up her phone, knowing someone had heard the shots and dialed Gibbs. "Abby's lab, bring Ducky she's hurt. and she hung up.

Tony get Ducky, and meet me in Abby's lab.

What for Boss? McGee didn't ask why, he took off running towards the elevator. When it didn't open he took the stairs, his heart racing as he took them two at a time. Within minutes he was in Abby's lab where Ziva had pulled her out of the elevator and the gunman. Abby was just coming to when he got there, but Gibbs was rushing out of the secondary elevator, gun drawn. He knelt down beside her, while Tony checked the guy for a pulse.

McGee was already pulling Abby into his lap. "Abby what happened?"

She began to cry the pounding in her head making her feel sick. 'My doctor, he said... he said Mr. Lee was going to kill the babies and you and Gibbs too.'

You mean the doctor I met Abs?" Abby went to shake her head but the movement caused her to moan.

No, I mean yes. He is working for Mr. Lee, he said I had to do what he said, or he would kill you and Gibbs, then he told me... he told me he would kill the babies.

Tony, get upstairs and start running this guys name through the system. Abby is there anyone else helping him.

Yes, but he never said his name. Taki never did either. He just used to examine me... I don't like him Gibbs.

Gibbs' face took on a predatory look. Abby did he hurt you? She nodded her head yes, wincing when she did.

How? he whispered, and the fear in her eyes told him all he needed to know. McGee go with Ducky and take Abby home. Do not leave until I get there.

Jethro, I need to examine Abigail.

I'll get your bag, just get her home. If she needs the hospital take her there.

No hospitals!" Abby wasn't going to a hospital, not again. "I just want to go home," at this she started to cry again.

McGee picked her up taking extra care to be gentle, and followed Ducky to Ziva's car. He had never seen Ziva drive so slowly, never. She was the result of him, throwing up on at least two occasions from her driving, but today she obeyed all the speed limits, even taking turns slowly. In fifteen minutes they pulled up to the apartment and McGee handed his key to Ziva. "Wait here, so I can clear the apartment, make sure no one is inside.

Once it was safe, Ziva ushered them inside. ' I will wait down here, make sure no one enters.

'Thank you Ziva, Abby said, laying her hand on Ziva's shoulder before McGee took her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He went to leave when Ducky opened his bag, but Abby grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me Tim." He looked to Ducky for his approval and once he got it, he took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

It was now six and Gibbs was just coming in the front door followed by Tony. 'We checked out Abby's doctor. He resigned today, and left no forwarding address. His house has been vacated, and I doubt Taki is his real last name. How is she doing Ducky?"

The blow to the head, will undoubtedly give her headaches for a few days but otherwise she will be fine. What scares me is if she had continued going there. I found a bit of scarring, but that is almost healed as well. The poor dear cried herself to sleep. Timothy is with her now.

Ziva, you are to stay here for a couple days, till I can find out more about this Mr. Lee and who may be working with him. Tony I want you back at NCIS. Pull whoever you need to help, and tell Vance of the situation.

Ziva took a seat on the couch and Ducky handed her a cup of tea. 'It's going to be a long night my dear, why don't you try to get an hour or two of sleep. Ducky pulled the afghan off the back of the couch, covering Ziva, and sat back sipping his own tea. This would not end well for whomever he found. Abigail was like his daughter, and he didn't want to think how many pieces the man or men might arrive to his autopsy in.

Everyone had left for the night except Ziva, and McGee found her sitting on the couch, her gun in her hand, watching the tv, but the sound was down low. "I wanted to thank you Ziva, for staying that is.

"Gibbs ordered it, but I would have stayed anyway. Abby is my friend too McGee. Someone is trying to hurt her, and that in my country is a death sentence. How is she?

She is still asleep, so I figured I would grab something to eat. I forgot earlier. Maybe I should wake her up to eat.

"Ducky said if she ate, she would probably be sick, at least for the next twelve hours. Let her sleep." McGee continued on into the kitchen, but when he went to take a seat at the table, he found Ziva lingering in the doorway. 'I have something I would like to ask you McGee, but I need this to be just you who I am speaking with. I do not need anyone else knowing.'

What is it Ziva? You can ask me anything.

She seemed to be struggling with the question, but finally she opened her mouth. "When did you know you and Abby were right for each other?"

McGee was quiet, swirling the food around in his plate but not really eating any of it. 'If it is too personal you can tell me to rip it."

'You mean zip it, and no I mean I have always loved Abby, since our first date I knew. She on the other hand took a lot longer. Every time I saw her dating someone else, a piece of my heart would shatter. I wanted to kill Chip, and not because he framed Tony, but because he got to spend so much time with her. I envied her peppy spirit, and the way she was always smiling, giving out hugs and all I wanted was to love her, and give her anything she wanted. My family wasn't very good at showing emotion, but when I am with her I feel like I am in heaven. I don't know if you know this, but there is nothing I won't do if she asked.

I figured that one out a long time ago McGee. You wear your heart on your collar." McGee just laughed at the mix up. Ziva why are you asking anyway?

That McGee is a question I don't know the answer to myself just yet. When I do you will be the second to know. Finish that food. Abby doesn't need you fainting.

Abby tossed and turned, her head throbbing, and she was cold. Why was she cold? She pulled the covers up to her chin, but still something was missing. Opening her eyes, the full force of the headache hit her, along with the nausea. Quickly she shut her eyes again, and tried to will it away. Tim, where was he, but before she could worry anymore the bed dipped down and he laid down beside her. She rolled over, and opened her eyes. She didn't want to but she needed to see him. 'You are supposed to be sleeping.'

Just woke up, Ow, my head. she said grabbing at the sides of it hoping to still the pounding.

Ducky said you can have two aspirins. Can you sit up?

Abby did sit up and the nausea came back full force. Stumbling from the bed, she just made it to the toilet, not able to hold herself up she fell to the floor beside it, spewing her breakfast. Handing her a washcloth McGee helped her to stand at the sink so she could brush her teeth, and then helped her back to bed. 'Can you take these now? Again he handed her the two aspirins and a glass of water, and she took them before flopping back down on the bed. 'Tim, don't leave.' He curled up beside her placing his arm around her. "Never," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

McGee, shifted in the bed, and opened his eyes. Looking over at the clock he could see that it was only four in the morning. He didn't hear the television anymore and wondered if Ziva was still awake too. Abby was laying on her back and he stared down at her now round stomach. She wasn't very big, but Ducky said some women didn't gain a lot of weight during pregnancy. He rubbed his hand across her stomach, and for the first time ever he felt a very soft kick. Tears formed in his eyes. His babies, he thought, little versions of Abby, and maybe a little of him in there too. What would they look like? A soft whimper had him refocused on her, and he pulled her closer to him. Sshhh you're safe Abby. She trembled in his arms and he pulled the covers back over her. Nothing would ever harm her, nothing he vowed would hurt his girls. Turning behind him he glanced at his gun laying on the nightstand. No, nothing would ever hurt them again, and he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When morning came, Abby was feeling much better. Her headache was down to a dull ache, and that was due to the knot on her head, but of course Tim was still waiting on her hand and foot. She had to stop him when he wanted to feed her breakfast. She was bored now. Usually she was in her lab, her machines whirling around her, trying to find the information Gibbs wanted. Today she was sitting in the living room with Ziva, watching her clean her gun. Ziva, the babies just kicked.

Really? Does it hurt?

No, it's not like that, she took Ziva's hand and placed it on her stomach. A strange look came over her face, and she removed her hand quickly. 'Something wrong Ziva?'

No Abby, you should go get a little sleep. Abby, looked a bit hurt by her abruptness but she left to go upstairs anyway. Ziva couldn't tell her how much she someday wished to have kids, it was just something that she had to put out of her mind for now.

Abby sat down on the bed. She wanted out of the house. McGee came into the room not five minutes later. 'Tim, I want to go out.'

You know we can't Abby. Gibbs said no one should leave until tomorrow. He and Tony are still looking into things. You aren't safe outside Abby, the babies aren't safe either. Abby you had a head injury just yesterday.

But Tim, I'm fine, my head only hurts a little now. You know I can't stay still for long. I will go nuts sitting here all day.

Abby calm down. We can find something to do. Just pick something and I'll do it, just to keep you sane.

Anything? Abby asked, standing a bit closer and kissing McGee.

No Abby, we can't do that.

Sitting down on the bed, Abby began to sniffle. You said anything Tim, you promised.

Don't cry Abby, I know I promised, but you can't possibly want that, not right now. A few tears fell down her face, and she swiped them away. 'I always want you Tim.'

He couldn't stand to see her cry, not his Abby. His fingers gently wiped away the tears as he leaned in to kiss her. Abby, we have a guest in the apartment. Ziva is right downstairs.

I guess that means we will have to be quiet. She was more than willing now, pulling his shirt over his head. He helped her out by undoing his belt, and she slid his jeans off, pulling them free and tossing them in the corner. Tim, no screaming. I don't need Ziva shooting what she thinks is an intruder.

All his thoughts of making love vanished for a second, as he could see that scenario play out in his head. No, he would definitely not be screaming. He laid down on the bed, motioning for Abby to come closer, pulling her to him gently as he nibbled her neck. Shivers ran down her spine, and she trembled as he found her breasts, swirling his tongue around each nipple.

As if to show him up she pulled away, a smile on her face, and she cupped him in her hands, and within a second swallowing every inch of him in her mouth. A muffled whimper was all the noise she got from him, so she continued on till he was now rock hard. Abby, that feels so good. His eyes were closed, so he never saw her place herself over him. 'I need you Tim. I love you more than anything.

Abby, I love you too, and before he finished what he was going to say she slid down onto him. She could feel the tremors in his body, saw him clutch the pillow. No bed creaking, so they couldn't go fast, no this would be a slow thing, and she pulled herself off him, slowly until only the very tip was inside..Laying her body down on his she rubbed her hands over his chest. His hands were gripping the bed so tightly she could she the muscles in his forearms bulging. Careful she slid back down on him, taking him fully inside her, relishing in the look of bliss on his face. She was bringing him that joy, and she wanted to give him even more.

Abby, he panted, and she rode him slowly. She was getting closer, and pulled off him before she came. Another whimper, and now the tears forming in his eyes. She smiled at him, placing a kiss upon his lips before she took the tip in her mouth. She began to suck it slowly, at first taking all of him, licking his base when she did and then swirling her tongue back to the top. Tears streamed from his face as he tried to hold back the scream. He was gasping for breath, and she slowed, till he could. Once his breathing was under control, she started sucking the tip faster and faster, making him throw the pillow over his face to muffle the scream. 'Abby, I need to feel you. he begged.

Crawling back on top of him she rubbed him across her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to climax. She was so close now, that it took all her self control to stop and slid him deep inside her as her muscles contracted, spilling her juices all over hips bucked beneath her, and then she had an idea, but she couldn't just yet, she wanted to tease him a bit more. She placed a hand on either side of him, making sure she was balanced she began sliding him in and out of her, but only a couple of inches. He squirmed beneath her, trying to pull her into him somehow. Abby, please, he gasped out between clinched teeth. He was sweaty, tears streaking his face, his hands wadded up in the sheets.

Pulling herself off him he let out a whimper. She laid down beside him, pulling him close to her. Abby? he questioned when he caught his breath.

I want to feel you holding me when it happens Tim. With her hand she reached behind her and guided him to her sopping wet placed the tip in, and waited. 'Make love to me Tim.' With his arms wrapped around her, he slid in even further, muffling the moan as he felt her take him in. He couldn't go fast, not while holding her so he kissed her neck, sliding his shaft in deeper and deeper with each thrust. 'Tim, I'm close.. oh yes Tim, yes, she whispered, her mouth dry as she was now gasping. 'Don't stop, please don't stop and he didn't. Each thrust drove him deep inside her and he felt the waves of her slick hot juices flowing all over him as her body trembled from the orgasm.

He felt as if he was going to pass out. He never knew being quiet would this hard. He wanted to scream out. Another thrust and he felt himself getting closer. "Abby, oh god, I'm so close.'

Don't stop Tim, I want you, all of you. She grabbed his hand, and he tried to pull away. It had been the only thing keeping him from screaming, by grabbing the sheets, now he couldn't and a fresh wave of tears fell down his face. 'Abby, no, but it was too late, spasm after spasm rocked his body as he came, filling her as he gripped her hand. She never yelled, but he knew it had not been gentle. He couldn't move, his body still ravaged by holding back for that long. When he caught his breath he turned her over. "Abby, are you hurt?

She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. No Tim, I told you that you could never hurt me,

But your hand, he said a look of guilt washing over him. "I'm fine Time, honest. Now go shower.

"Come with me,' he said pulling her to her feet. All showered and fresh, he helped her change the sheets on the bed, and went downstairs. They made a nice lunch together and Ziva and Abby talked about what it was like in Israel. She made Ziva promise to show her around there someday when the babies were older.

Abby yawned while sitting at the table, and Ziva suggested McGee take her up to bed. She smiled at the suggestion, but he still hadn't recovered yet from earlier. "How about a movie?" Ziva took the chair and McGee and Abby stretched out on the couch, Abby laying on his chest. They looked so comfortable; Ziva turned off the movie, and taking a pillow from the couch laid down on the floor.

The door creaked open and Ziva was on her feet in a second, her gun pointing at Gibbs' head as he walked through. She slowly lowered her gun motioning for him to be quiet, pointing to the still sleeping couple on the couch. Following her, he walked into the kitchen. Well? she questioned.

Mr. Lee is at NCIS. Tony is there with him. He hasn't given up his accomplices yet but he will.

What are we going to do until then? It's not like we can keep her locked in her apartment forever.'

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, technically we can, but a pregnant woman may kill us all in our sleep. Her hormones are still out of whack. She was crying earlier today, watching a dog commercial. I mean it's Abby she doesn't cry, hell I have never seen her anything but bouncing off the halls happy.'

"That's walls Ziva, and I think we can let her out for now. I will have a guard posted outside her lab at all times. She will also be escorted to and from work. I don't won't her left alone until we find the other men."

Next week is Christmas Gibbs. How are we going to keep her from shopping? Are you going to take her?

McGee is a competent agent. I am sure he can take her shopping and keep an eye out for any trouble. Besides I would rather let you pull my insides out with Ducky's tweezers than go shopping with a pregnant woman. Why don't you go tell her the news.

I think not. You go tell her, and I will make us some coffee.

Gibbs knelt down beside the couch, and gently shook Abby, pushing her pigtails off her face. A soft whimper made his heart clench. She was like his daughter, and he never wanted anything to happen to her. "Abby, he called to her. and her eyes fluttered open. "Time to wake up. I need to talk to you and McGee.

Slowly she sat up and felt the arms around her tighten instantly. "Abby? McGee questioned as he sat up looking around, his gun pulled from beneath the pillow he was laying on. When his eyes finally focused, he saw both Gibbs and Ziva smirking. Annoyed now he put his gun down, and wiped his hands over his face. "You are learning McGee,' Gibbs said, pointing to the gun now back underneath the pillow.

"Something you wanted to tell us Boss?"

We have Mr. Lee at NCIS. Tony is with him. He hasn't told us who he has working with yet. Abby is there anyone else who could possibly tell us anything else?

His receptionist maybe. I saw her the first day I went. I think her name was Donna. Gibbs does this mean I am off house arrest? Not that Ziva wasn't great, but I need fresh air to breathe.

For now you can go out with an escort. A guard will be outside your lab. If you go outside anywhere, you are to have McGee with you."

No stranger is coming into my lab Gibbs. I mean it, even if I have to duck tape him.

Gibbs laughed remembering Chip. "I have no doubt you would Abby. I will keep them out by the elevator. No one is coming into your lab but my team or Ducky, who by the way will be over tonight to give you a check up. Ziva, even mentioned you may want to go Christmas shopping."

Oh yes! I almost forgot. I have to get presents and a tree. Tim we have a big day tomorrow. I need wrapping paper, and some bows, and some of that tinsel, and you are going to have to go get a tree, and pull the ornaments out of the closet.

Thank you so much Boss, as you can see I am going to need a leash to keep up with her."

Ooo Tim, we can get a leash, so many presents to buy. Abby jumped up and five minutes later they could hear her rummaging around in the fridge.

I am trusting you McGee to keep her safe. You won't find another one like Abby."

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat. Got it Boss." Gibbs didn't ever give out mushy sentiments, but he just gave him something more valuable, his complete trust, and he wasn't about to lose it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

McGee had been to five stores already, and Abby was eagerly dragging him into another one. He couldn't carry the bags around and still be able to reach for his gun if necessary, so each time they bought something they had to return to the car, before heading to the next place.

They had gotten something for Ziva and Tony and even Ducky, but now Abby was trying to find something for Gibbs. "What do you think he would like Tim?"

"I haven't got a clue, but I doubt we find it in this boutique

This is for me silly. I wanted to but something for the babies. Each aisle was searched until she came across two identical little outfits. The front of it said my Daddy carries a gun. "Perfect!" Abby squealed.

McGee chuckled to himself, and then he realized something. One day there would be boys, and those boys would want to date his daughters. He had a thought then. He would introduce all those who wished to date his daughters to Gibbs, while he ran background checks on them. The checkout complete, he let Abby carry the small bag. "How about a bite to eat?

Ten minutes later they had ordered two Club sandwiches and a glass of milk for Abby and a Pepsi for McGee. "Tim, what about you? What do you want for Christmas?

"Abby, I don't need anything. You've given me more than I could ever ask for already. How about we go and find Gibbs something so we can get a tree and go home. I don't know about you but I am beat.

It was almost eight before they ever made it home. McGee was trying to drag the tree in the house, but was having a hard time. With one final shove it was in the door, and another thirty minutes and they had it standing in the corner. He went to make some hot chocolate, his hand freezing now, while Abby pulled out the ornaments and started decorating. When he came in he saw her placing one of the ornaments and came to stand beside her. "I got this one when I was ten, she said showing him the little ballerina. My mom thought I would become a ballerina, one day.

"And this one?" McGee said, holding up a bowling pin that looked like a snowman. "Sister Rosita of course.' Together they hung the rest of the ornaments, and Abby pulled her gifts out to wrap. By the time she was done she could see Tim nodding back and forth not far from sleep. Taking him by the hand she led him upstairs. Quickly they both undressed and got into bed, snuggling into the covers. " I can't believe next week is Christmas." Abby was excited, When she turned her head she saw that Tim was already asleep, smiling she kissed him and rolled back over. Now she had to think what to get him for a present. Everyone was meeting there in three days to open presents. Ducky was bringing the Christmas goose, and she and he were making figgy pudding. Yes! she almost yelled the idea forming in her head. She knew exactly what to get Tim for Christmas, and it involved Gibbs and Tony too. Something he never had before, something she had to convince all three of them to do, but she knew she could. None of them could ever refused her pleading. Satisfied now, she snuggled closer to Tim, and fell asleep.

After work could we stop at the store Tim?

McGee stopped buttoning his shirt. 'What in the world could you possibly have forgotten? We bought everything yesterday.

Abby was putting her hair in pigtails. "No, I mean the grocery store Tim. I have to get the stuff for Christmas dinner. Oh, and some pistachio ice cream, and some salsa that sounds good too."

McGee blanched. Ice cream and salsa? I'm glad you have gotten your appetite back, but I may lose mine watching you eat that. Come on let's get to work. I am sure your machines have missed you."

When McGee got off the elevator to Abby's lab he saw the agent sitting outside of it in a chair. "I don't like this Tim," she said glaring at the man.

"He is just here as a precaution. You know Gibbs, he won't let you come to work at all if there isn't someone here."

Abby pouted but relented. She walked into her lab, shutting the door behind her. She went to lock it, but McGee stopped her. "Do you want Gibbs to fire him right before Christmas too. If you just close the door you can pretend he isn't there. Once he had Abby settled in, he went back upstairs. It wasn't two minutes before Ziva's phone rang. She never did say anything past hello, and then she got up and left. Curious, he thought but there was a pile of paperwork he had to get through if he ever wanted to get out of there today so he took the first folder off the pile and started.

Ziva! Abby squealed, hugging her when she entered the lab. "You just saw me yesterday Abby.

I know but I need a favor.

What favor do you need? I can send Tim down if you would like."

"No, no I need someone to go get his Christmas present. Will you go for me Ziva, please?"

Where is this present, and will I have to carry it, or hide it from Tony?" Abby sat down and gave Ziva the details and then gave her the money. "Are you sure about this Abby? You do not think Gibbs will refuse the gift? When she saw the hurt look on Abby's face she quickly covered what she had said. "Never mind, I am sure he will love it.

"Abby was absolutely giddy now. "Ziva, wait!" She caught her at the elevator, glaring once again at the guy who was sitting in the chair. "Could you also pick up a Caf Pow?"

I thought Gibbs said those were bad for you and the babies.

I know, but I haven't had one in two months and I am dying Ziva. If I drink one more glass of milk I think I will turn into a cow. Ziva laughed, agreeing to the request and left. Abby went back to her work, waiting for her to return.

It didn't take long and once Abby had her Caf Pow and her gifts, she was ecstatic. You are sure about this Abby? The gift and this beverage choice?

"Yeah I am sure, I mean don't go blab to anyone about the Caf Pow though. You can keep secrets right Ziva? I mean it isn't a bad secret, but I mean little ones are okay."

Calm down Abby. I will keep my lips shut about this. Is there anything else? Tony will be snooping around soon if I do not get back upstairs.

Another hug, and she actually hugged Abby back. 'Not unless you want to take out the guard for me.'

I am sure Gibbs would frown upon me taking out the guard, though if he annoys you too deeply I can break his kneecap or something. The guard swallowed hard, he had just been upstairs yesterday minding his own business when Gibbs had given him the assignment. His words were clear on the matter. If he screwed up he would find himself wishing he was on Doctor Mallard's table.

All right pack it up everyone. It's Christmas Eve. I will see all of you tomorrow at Abby's. Everyone took off in their different directions. Gibbs turned to McGee who was getting his gun and jacket. "McGee, get some sleep tonight. We will be there around noon."

"Got it Boss." McGee went to go collect Abby, when Gibbs grabbed his arm. On second thought I will meet you at Abby's around nine. I just need to stop by the house first." McGee was going to ask why he was coming tonight, but the sorrow in Gibbs eyes kept him from asking. "I'll see you there Boss."

The elevator swished open, and McGee told the agent he could go now, He wished him a Merry Christmas, and opened the door to Abby's lab. Blaring music met his ears, and he cringed at it. Touching Abby on the arm, he saw the visible flinch and it saddened him. 'You ready to go?"

Tim you will never guess I got Gibbs a present, and Ziva got me this! she almost yelled, showing him the now empty Caf Pow.

How much of that did you drink Abby? he asked, hoping she had thrown some of it away. After months of being off it, she was sure to be hyper all night. You will never go to sleep now, and Gibbs is coming over at nine. He is going to kill me if he sees you hyped up like this."

Abby smiled, pulling him into her inner lab. I know a way we can release some energy, she said, grinding up against him.

Abby! Someone could come in here at any moment. Hell, Tony could come in or even Gibbs." This made him start to sweat despite the coolness of the lab.

Then we can't waste a minute. This was a different Abby than the one he was used to seeing. She was always aggressive but usually she liked to keep her private life just that, private. She wouldn't ever do something like this here, in her lab. He just knew she wouldn't and then he heard his zipper, unzip. 'Abby, what if someone comes down here? We can't do this honest. I won't be caught with my pants down in front of Tony or even worse Ziva.'

Who said anything about taking your pants off Tim? She reached into his pants, pulling him free and pushed him against the desk. She pulled off her panties and put them in her desk drawer and then pushing everything aside she sat down.

Abby, we have to be home in two hours, and we have to go by the store too. We can't do this right now.' All his words were cut off when she started rubbing his shaft across her lips. The first moan came only seconds later, as she began stroking him with her hand.

" I want you to take me right here, right now Tim." The look of surprise on his face almost stopped her, but she was determined now. Taking his now throbbing hardness she carefully slid it inside her, sending a shiver down her entire body. 'Tim, I need you now.' He began pumping into her slowly, holding onto to the edge of the desk. With each thrust she let out another moan, and it excited him to know he was the cause of that moan.

Abby leaned forward placing her hands underneath his jacket, grabbing his hips, careful not to grab the gun still clipped to him. "Yes, Tim! Give it to me Tim, and she began to shudder, the orgasm nearly making her slip from the desk. "Don't stop," she called to him.

Soon his breaths quickened. and She could feel him begin to tremble. "Abby, I'm close. Oh, God Abby, and he filled her insides till they were both trembling. Abby held onto him for several minutes, not wanting to let him go till his breaths evened out.

"Abby are you playing with my gun?' he asked, as she ran her hand down his side.

She giggled, hopping off the table. Who needs that gun when I have you Tim. I won't be but a minute and then we can go. She made her way to the bathroom, and Tim zipped his pants back up. He felt gross but he could clean up a bit and then shower at home. Just as Abby came out of the bathroom, they heard the swish of the elevator. It was Palmer, and he was looking for Abby. "Hey, McGee you two headed home?"

Tim, was still red in the face from their escapade and Palmer's question just about had him stuttering. He was saved from answering as Abby came out of the bathroom, thank goodness. "Hey Jimmy, tomorrow at noon right?"

Yes, thank you Abby. I was going to ask what time tomorrow. See you both then.

They barely made it home before Gibbs was knocking at the door. Once inside Abby handed him a fresh cup of coffee. "Well, I am going to take a shower. Be back down in a few minutes." McGee quickly left he room, and Abby settled down on the couch.

"How are you feeling Abs?

"I feel great Gibbs. I mean sometimes Tim complains because I eat really weird things, but I think that is because he has never really ate anything weird in his whole life. I cooked him some fried grasshoppers the other day and he ate those, but when I told him what it was he threw up. He should really broaden his taste buds. They chatted for a bit more and when McGee came down Abby went up to shower herself.

McGee come outside and help me bring in Abby's gift. McGee helped him carry the gift in and hid them in the bathroom. "Boss, you find out anymore leads on Lee's men?"

"No Tim, but don't worry we will find them. You just worry about keeping her safe, let me worry about Lee. Speaking of which why hasn't she come back down yet? Both men listened to see if they could hear the shower going and when no sound came, guns drawn they took the stairs. Gibbs was in the lead, McGee behind him, and as they flung open the bedroom door, they were ready to kill whomever had dared enter the room. What they found was Abby curled up on he bed asleep. Guns down, Gibbs walked over and pulled the covers up, tucking them in around her, and kissing her on the forehead.

Santa? We have to wait for Santa.' she mumbled, rolling over and going back to sleep. McGee walked out into the hallway and pulled a blanket and a pillow from the closet and handed them to Gibbs. "Goodnight Boss."

Gibbs took them both and turned for the stairs. "Goodnight Tim." he called back. McGee curled up next to Abby, nuzzling her hair, and pulling her close to him. Gibbs had called him Tim, not something he did very often. With a smile he closed his eyes and went to sleep. In a few hours it would be Christmas, and his family would be there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

McGee felt someone pulling his arm, and he was trying to snuggle deeper in the covers. It had felt like he had just fallen asleep, but instead when he peeked his eyes open he saw sunlight. "Come on Tim, it's Christmas! Get up."

Five more minutes, he mumbled, relishing in the heat of the covers. He didn't get his five minutes though as the sheets were ripped away from him. "Abby, come on what time is it anyway?"

9:00 silly, and everyone will be here soon. We have to start cooking, and see what Santa brought us."

Santa, really Abby?

Every year I get something I asked for, so I know Santa is listening Tim. Now hurry up. Gibbs has been awake for hours." McGee grumbled as he pulled on the clothes Abby handed him. The jeans were warm so she must have gotten them out of the dryer, but the shirt he didn't recognize. "I got you a new shirt just for today," she told him, pulling it over his head for him. On the front it said Ho Ho Ho in small letters with a picture of Santa and his turned to tell her there was no way he was wearing it, when she pulled him to his feet. "I love it, Now you look very festive."

Coming down the stairs they could see the lights all lit up on the tree and stockings hung up over the mantle. Since everyone was coming there Abby had made sure to have a stocking for each person. Last night she had placed several things in each one and now she couldn't wait for everyone to get there. Gibbs was sitting on the couch, the t,v on low. Merry Christmas Gibbs!"

Same to you Abs, McGee. There is coffee in the kitchen if anyone wants some. Abby took off in a run to get her some, and Tim went to stop her. "It's Christmas Tim, indulge her for today. Abby returned but not with coffee but instead a bit of eggnog in her glass. "Look the cookies are all gone that I left out last night."

Tim looked over as Gibbs checked his shirt for crumbs. Satisfied that there were none, he motioned for them come into the kitchen. "What's first Abby?"

I think we need to get the beans on so they can cook and maybe make up the dressing. I never made a real big dinner. When will Ducky be here? I know he is bringing the goose, but he said he would help me make the pudding."

He said he would be here around eleven. We need to have most things done by then, so what is first?" Abby went and grabbed an apron and put it on, tossing another to Tim. First we wash our hands, and then we start cutting up the stuff for the dressing. We need to boil some chicken, and dice up some celery and onion. She went on to explain how to make each thing, and then she cleaned dishes as they dirtied them. "Gibbs will you get the table ready? I made sure to have enough chairs and everything. Wait, Tony isn't bringing a date or anything is he?

Lunch went off without a hitch, and Abby had been thrilled to learn to make something new from Ducky, who was always happy to teach someone. Everyone was now sitting in the living room, bringing chairs from the kitchen so there would be enough places for everyone to sit. Even though Ziva still sat on the floor, her brightly colored socks making Abby smile. Stockings were given out and each one held a variety of sweets that they enjoyed. Ducky's had brandy filled chocolates, while Tony had reese cups. "Present time!" Abby announced, pulling her gifts out and passing them around. Jimmy and Ducky both received new scrubs with human skeletons on them.

A lovely addition to have Abigail. She then passed Tony his and he found an autographed basketball. "Nice Abs,' thank you."

Last but not least was Ziva. Her present was small and when she opened it she found a locket like the one Abby wore. She smiled, a genuine smile and then got up and hugged Abby. "Thank you Abby, I shall wear it everyday." Abby had ulterior motives for the locket, but that would come later. Finally she handed Gibbs, his and went and sat down on the couch beside Tim.

He opened the envelope and pulled a ticket from it. "What is it Boss?" Tony asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"It's a ticket for a week in Florida."

I can't really imagine you as the Disneyworld type, Ziva chuckled.

A look from Gibbs silenced her. "It is for a week fishing on a houseboat."

"Do you like it Gibbs?" I tried to find you something you would use.

"I love it Abs, but this said the houseboat sleeps three. That is a lot of room for just one guy."

Abby clapped her hands, handing both Tim and Tony two more tickets. "I thought you know after the babies are born you guys could go fishing."

What about you Abby?" Tim asked. "I thought me and Ziva could you know take the babies to meet Mickey Mouse."

A splendid idea indeed my dear. Ducky lifted his glass. "A toast to better times to come, and for family tonight." Everyone raised their glass in toast. Everyone ate leftovers around six, and then one by one they excused themselves to go home. Once they were finally alone Abby snuggled close to McGee on the couch. "Did you like your gift? McGee thought about a week on a boat with Gibbs and Tony. It would be both hellish and fun, almost like a father and a brother. "Yes, I love it.

Good I have one more for you. Abby handed him a box and he opened it to reveal a shirt that said number one Dad. "I will wear it with pride."

Will you come and see us in Disney after you guys are done fishing? I don't want to go on Space Mountain without you. His kiss was answer enough for her, and when he scooped her up she squealed with happiness.

"I have something else to show you. Your gift from Gibbs." He opened the door and inside the room were two rocking horses. Abby wiggled to get down, and went to stand besides the horses. One was pink, and the other one red. She picked up her phone, and dialed Gibbs number. When he picked up she began thanking him over and over, until Tim took the phone from her before she dropped it. "Yes Boss, I will have to say she loves them. Goodnight to you too Boss."

When McGee turned around he saw Abby standing there, her smile contagious as she beckoned him over. He stared at her for a minute, her belly now more round. The babies often kicked now, and he was amazed every time it happened. She pulled him down on the bed, rubbing her hands over his chest. 'This has been the best Christmas ever, He couldn't agree more, and the sight of her made it even better. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, all the way to her belly, which he kissed twice.

Slowly he pulled her panties free and then stood to remove his jeans. He was eager to please her, more eager than normal. Carefully he planted kisses along her inner thigh, running his tongue around till he saw the goose bumps appear. It wasn't long before she returned the favor, running her fingernails over his chest and thighs, sending little kisses as she went. I love you Tim, she said taking his throbbing shaft in her mouth. More slowly than she had ever she swallowed him, running her tongue along the base of him. He moaned much to her pleasure and she could feel herself growing wet with desire. Soon her hand joined her tongue, stroking him up and down, making him harder. Abby, please I want to feel you, he pleaded.

She couldn't refuse him, though he didn't know that. Slowly she slid herself down on him, and he moaned, but she wasn't going to let him win that easily. Just as he seized the sides of the bed, she pulled herself up his shaft, resting herself on his chest, enjoying watching him squirm beneath her. She pulled one of his hands free from the sheets, and held it tightly. She slipped down on him a bit and then pulled back slowly. Another moan escaped both of them, and he gripped her hand slightly. Abby, you are going to make me go crazy.

I like crazy Tim, she said, releasing his hand and sliding back down on him. With each dip of her hips he wiggled on the bed. For the next ten minutes she would slid down his shaft a mere two inches, and then pull herself off him. Tears pooled in his eyes, unshed tears as he panted. She could see his white knuckle grip on the sheets, and she slid down again, making him moan loudly. Abby, he called to her, and she slid completely down him before once again pulling free. Hot tears ran down his face. She knew he was growing closer to a complete release, but she wanted him to want her more than anything. No other thought in his mind except their lovemaking. She ran her hands over his chest, dipping her dripping mound back down over him. "Oh God Abby." She was also close so she pulled him free from her and grinded herself on him. Back and forth she slid over him, and she grew closer, as she watched him begin to sweat. Knowing she was about to cum she took his shaft and very slowly slid the tip in. Her orgasm was intense, sending her juices down the rest of his exposed throbbing shaft. He couldn't contain yet another moan, as her muscles contracted around the head.

Abby held onto his chest, gripping it a bit hard. Abby please, he begged and she could see the signs of pain and not being able to release. She couldn't refuse him, and she let herself go taking all of him inside her, wiggling her hips around when she hit the bottom. Tim, will you try something new with me? She knew he would, knew at this point she could ask him anything. Hot tears still ran down his face, and he made no move to wipe them away. She pulled free from him, and then worked his hands free from the sheets. She got down on her knees, and pulled his hands till he was behind her. Take me Tim, but be gentle.

He placed himself behind her, putting on hand on her hip and guiding himself inside her with the other. He shook with anticipation, before he slowly pulled her back against him. Oh God, he moaned, as he slowly slid her back and forth, in and out of him. Tim, don't not yet, she pleaded as she felt him throb inside her. He stopped all movement, his hands resting on her hips. Sweat trickled down his face, mingling with the tears. He wanted to fill her with his cum, wanted to release so bad it hurt. Abby slid backwards on him, telling him more than anything that she was ready, and he once again slowly, pumped in and out of her. His legs began to tremble as he grew closer, and before he could think on it anymore, she screamed out, releasing another wave of juices all over him. She gripped the sheets in her hands and he felt himself ready to cum. Abby, so close, he panted. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop this time even if she begged.

Take me deep Tim, she pleaded, and as he went to pull her in slowly she slammed back against him. He threw his head back and screamed, his knees buckling beneath him. Tim fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath, but Abby simply hovered over him smiling. "Abby, what are you thinking?" She didn't answer, but took his now very slick member into her mouth, licking the juices off him. Oversensitive wasn't the word, as he squirmed beneath her. Abby, it will not work, there is no way you are going to get it to come back to life.

You doubt my skills Tim?

No, it's just that. I don't think it will work, not that I don't want it to. He had never done it more than once in a night unless there had been a few hours in between. He couldn't even imagine doing it he was so tired now, his muscles aching from the earlier tension. He was about to stop her, and plead with her to go shower when he felt the tingle of sensation. This time it was more intense than he had ever felt. Five minutes later it was maddening as she continued to suck him. Abby, please, he pleaded not sure if he could take another round of teasing.

Tim, I would never hurt you. I hope you know that. She hovered over him, and the first tears leaked from his eyes. I want to please you Tim. Give to you all the pleasure you give to me."

Abby, you do. Every time you make love to me is like the first time. She slowly slid down on him, making him gasp. His hands were shaking, his legs felt like jelly. Abby, please I can't." he tried to tell her that he didn't think he could again, but she shushed him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Let me help you Tim." She didn't tease him as she normally would. Each time she raised up, she slid back down taking him fully inside her. She didn't stop to kiss him again, as she gripped his chest. Tim was thrashing on the bed, tears streaming down his face. Abby! he yelled, as he felt himself getting close. This seemed to drive her more, and taking his hands in hers she began to slam herself down on him. Abby no," he pleaded, trying to work his hands free. She held tight to them as her pace quickened. Faster and faster she rode him, and she felt him seize up beneath her. "Give it to me Tim. With every ounce of breath he had he yelled her name, filling her again as he bucked underneath her, his breaths coming in gasps. He couldn't control himself and he broke down and sobbed, the sensation becoming to much for him. Abby curled up next to him, waiting for him to calm down as she stroked his face.

When he felt like he could again think clearly. He pulled her to him, planting kisses all over her face. You are the most extraordinary woman I know.

She wiped the few stray tears from his face, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Timothy McGee. More than the world will ever know." They went to shower pulling the sheets off the bed beforehand. When Abby stepped out of the shower she started making the bed. She never heard Tim come up behind her and she yelped as he scared her a bit. When she turned around he was down on his knees. She stared at him as if to ask why when he spoke. "I didn't give you my present yet, because I didn't know if you would accept it, and I still don't. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Abby? he asked, pulling the ring out to show her.

Yes, oh yes Tim! I will, she said bowling him over as he went to hug him. Tears streamed down her face, and Tim grew worried. "Are you all right?"

She wiped them away, and laughed. I am just happy, these are happy tears Tim. Wait till we tell everyone, Gibbs and Tony and Ziva. I don't want some big fancy wedding, just the people we know. It can be short and sweet, and then we can have a little honeymoon. She would have gone on forever and he knew it. He carefully picked her up and laid her down on the bed. First thing is sleep. I am exhausted. Curling up beside her, he pulled her close to him, his arm draping around her. He was asleep in minutes, but she took a bit longer. Her eyes fluttered close staring at the ring on her finger. She would soon be Mrs. McGee.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Christmas had been glorious and as Abby predicted everyone was overjoyed about her ring, everyone except Gibbs. He had questioned her, making sure this was what she wanted. She told him of course she did but he was still skeptical. She found him interrogating Tim later that day. Tim had been covered in sweat, but she could hear him yelling that he wouldn't leave her. They still hadn't caught the doctor who examined her, but she felt safe. Sometimes she felt really safe like when she and Tim where alone at night, but sometimes she felt as if someone were watching her.

It was now into the new year. Everyone was back to work and Gibbs had tracked down the infamous doctor's name. They now knew had been staying in Georgetown, but when they got to his apartment everything indicating where he might be was gone. What they did find was a scrapbook with pictures of Abby, lots of them. Some of her with McGee, even some when she had been shopping with Ziva.

This had brought back all the fears Abby had forgotten. She was sitting in her lab thinking on them and didn't hear the elevator door open, didn't hear Gibbs walk in, and he startled her when he sat the coffee down beside her. "Decaf, I figured you could use it. He could see the lack of sleep was getting to Abby. McGee had mentioned she hadn't slept much in the past couple of days, and he wanted to try to assure her. "We won't let him get to you and the babies Abs."

"How can you say that Gibbs? I mean I know you will try and he might not, but this guy is hinky Gibbs. He got to me before, and I don't want him to hurt the babies. I don't care about myself so much, but they're innocent Gibbs.

I won't let him Abs. Trust me, he won't harm the babies, plus you have a wedding to get ready for. It will be nice to walk down the aisle and know I am not the one getting married." This made Abby truly smile.

"Thank you Gibbs. You always know how to get my mind off things."

Everyone was lined up inside the church. Abby had chosen Ziva to be her maid of honor, and McGee had chosen Tony to be his best man. Everyone was in attendance that she cared about and loved. Though the nuns had taken Tim off into confession earlier. She heard the sharp smacking of a ruler and knew they were explaining to him the proper order that this was supposed to happen. When the doors opened, Gibbs gripped her arm in his and walked her down the aisle. Her Tim was there, though she could see the red knuckles from the nuns. The ceremony had brought her to tears, and at last she was Mrs. McGee. She had never even thought this day would happen. Her insecurities had been so huge when they first met, she had dumped him before anything could get too serious, but now she couldn't picture life without him.

The wedding over, Abby was now in her regular attire, minus the platforms. Gibbs had told her in no uncertain terms that she could not wear them till after the babies were born, so now she sported a pair of red and black sneakers with designs on the side. "Sorry, Tim I guess no honeymoon for you tonight."

Tim smiled back at him. "Actually we are staying here in the hotel. We have a suite upstairs. Gibbs said you and Ziva would be staying with us."

"Boss, no. I mean not that I don't love Abs, and McGeek but this is their honeymoon. I can't be trapped in a room with them tonight. I mean what if they want to.. the head slap was quick, and almost sent him head first into his salad.

Dinozzo, calm down the suite has two rooms, and I doubt McGeek as you say is going to do anything to bother you and Ziva. You are simply there to make sure nothing happens to them. There is a connecting door to each room that will remain unlocked all night. I trust you and Ziva can manage for a single night. I expect at least one of you in their suite at all times. Take shifts if you have to. Tony glared at McGee, but finished his dinner without anymore comments. Ducky and Gibbs, kissed Abby on the cheek before leaving, and Palmer hugged her. Now that everyone was gone they wanted to go check into their rooms.

Once the door opened they could see a full living area, with a couch and a couple of chairs, a plush rug underneath them. When they opened the doors to the bedroom they saw a king sized bed, and a huge garden tub in the bathroom. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Flat screen tv, with every channel available."

"If I find you watching porn Tony, I will make sure that is the last thing you see before I cut off your." Tony grabbed himself, and slunk away from Ziva. Why don't you two go grab a bath or something, and then possibly we can watch a movie together before bed. Abby thought that a great idea, so she went off to grab a bath, while Tony went off mumbling about evil assassins to his room. While Abby was running the bath water, Tim took the chance to talk to Ziva. "I never really thanked you for helping Abby go shopping, and you know when she needed you to just talk about girl things."

Abby is a friend, I was happy to help McGee. I sense something else is troubling you though. Sit for a minute, tell me what is on your brain." McGee laughed a bit, but did not correct her. He fought with himself trying to come up with the right way to say it. "Just spit it out."

Well, you see I have never been really close with my Dad, and I wonder if I will be a good father. I worry about the babies, I worry about hurting Abby. I worry about everything Ziva. He looked like he was going to cry, and Ziva definitely did not want to deal with that.

"McGee, you are not your father, as I wasn't mine and Tony isn't his. You have always seemed to have a gentle soul to me. I do not think you could hurt Abby, though I do not know how to handle a pregnant woman. I have no experience there. I would say handle her as if you would something valuable. "

She is priceless." McGee sighed. "Ziva, do you want to have children?"

"Someday McGee I could see myself with a child, but that is not in my future yet. You have never struck me as anything but kind. I am sure you will do well as a father, though I dare say you will be outnumbered three to one in your house.

"House, oh God Ziva. We need a house. They can't grow up in an apartment. Abby only had one room and so do I. Where will they sleep? What will I do?"

"Right now you will go and see if your wife needs you. Later we will worry about a house." McGee got up to go see if Abby was done in the bath, but he left a pondering Mossad agent on the couch. Ziva had long thought of children, but after seeing her own sister slaughtered by a suicide bomber she didn't know if she could ever bring a child into a world with that much hatred. Who would be the father of this child? She wondered many things but right now she wanted a long soak in the bath. Opening the door she found Tony, dancing around in a towel, and she smiled before snatching it off, leaving him naked as she went to get washed up.

Abby was already out of her bath and was getting dressed when Tim walked in. "Feel better now?" she asked him.

I will after a nice soak. Ziva went to take a bath, so I am guessing I have about thirty minutes before Tony is banging on the door for movie time. He said something about it starting at nine. Well, I could help you wash to speed things up."

Tim looked over at Abby. Her fluffy sleep pants had little devils on them, a present from him last year for Valentine's Day. Her belly was now quite round, poking out beneath the shirt she wore. " I think if you help me, we will never make it out to see the movie." Abby grabbed the bottle of shampoo and put some on his hair. She actually loved that he was growing it out a bit. he now had soft dark blond hair, and it was nice when she ran her fingers through it. A sigh was heard as she worked it into a lather. "That feels great Abby." She was now rubbing his back as well, and he could feel her hand dipping into the water, drawing closer to him. None of that. We are supposed to watch the movie," he said with eyes still closed. Come on, unless you want Tony barraging in on us. "He wouldn't dare," she told him, pouring a glass of water over his head to rinse out the shampoo. 'It's Tony of course he would,"

Ten minutes later he was drying off right when there was a knock on the door. Come on McLovins, the movie is about to start. Tim grabbed a pair of sweat pants, and a sweatshirt and he and Abby went to join them. The movie started out great, a horror flick which was Abby's favorite but she tensed beside Tim each time someone was killed. Normally Abby was giving commentary right along with Tony about how this or that could not happen in the real world, but tonight she was shielding her eyes away from the more gory scenes. Ziva noticed this and turned the movie off. How about we turn in early. Tony you can take the bed and I will keep first watch in here. She saw the dark circles underneath Abby's eyes now that the makeup was gone. The girl simply needed some sleep. Shooing everyone off she sat down and pulled out a book to read. Tony returned in a few minutes, giving her both a pillow and a blanket. "I am not supposed to be sleeping Tony."

I know I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable you know since I am in the nice warm bed.

I appreciate your gesture, now go on. I will wake you in three hours."

Abby got underneath the covers, but sleep was not what was on her mind. Get some rest Abby. You are exhausted. You haven't slept all night in days."

Tim, you know I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see him. What if he gets to me, to the babies?

Tim, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips, What do you I have to do to convince you that you are safe for the night? Ziva is right out there, and Tony is close by too." She didn't answer his question. Instead, she kissed him back, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. "Abby, there are people right outside the door. Do you really want Tony talking about this for the next year or so? Do you want Ziva hearing us?"

Then be very quiet Tim. This is our first night as husband and wife. Do you really think I can resist you?"

Abby, no. I can't be that quiet. Ziva is a trained assassin. I am sure her hearing will pick up me screaming your name. I'd rather not die naked if I have a choice."

Please Tim. I know I can get some sleep, I just have to work off some of this energy. I trust you to be quiet enough.

"I'm glad you have confidence, because I sure don't. How in the world are we going to keep them from rushing into this room to see if one of us is killing the other?" His answer was her taking off her shirt, her nipples already hardened from the slight chill in the room. "Abby, are you sure?" Doubts swirled through his brain. He feared hurting her now that she was this far along. He also feared keeping quiet at this point, but the feel of her breasts in his hands made him willing to try.

Abby laid on her side, her stomach too in the way for anything else, and she ran her hand up and down his inner thigh. She softly kissed the area around his shaft, and she could hear the soft sighs from him. Taking her hand she ran it across the length of it. Large was something she would have to concede about Timothy McGee. He wasn't the average man, no, he was quite big. At first she had been shocked, wondering if it would hurt her, but he was always so gentle she never had to worry. Pulling herself up a bit, she took the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and around until all of his nine inches was swallowed. He whimpered, and she felt him grab the sheets as he always did.

Tim was now panting. Abby could tell he was using all his self control to keep from yelling out, but she was not going to let that stop her. Tonight was her honeymoon, and if that meant pushing the boundaries then she would. She sat down atop him and he could feel the juices already seeping down over him. She was always sopping wet for him and this made him want her even more.

Abby leaned over, placing several soft kisses along his lips. He ran his hands up and down her sides, bringing a shiver from her before plunging two fingers inside her. Immediately her muscles clamped down on his fingers. She held her breath to keep the scream in, her body grinding back and forth across him. She came, her whole body twitching as the spasms rocked through her. She almost fell against him, and he pulled his fingers free from her. "Abby?" he whispered.

She lifted her head from his chest, a smile on her face as she took his hands in her, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Abby, no," he said, pulling on his hands. "Sshhh you will have Ziva in here Tim.

Abby I can't do this. There is no way I can be both quiet and not break your hand."

You underestimate yourself Tim. You can do it, I know you can." Before he could offer up a protest she plunged herself down on his throbbing shaft. His back arched, and he squeezed her hand. Instantly he regretted it, as she sucked in a breath. Abby, I'm sorry."

He tried to get his hands loose from her but she wouldn't let him. "Trust me Tim, please. I want to know that your whole body is mine tonight."

He couldn't do it. The fear of hurting her was outweighing everything, but the gentle kisses along his jaw made him remember why he had always loved Abby. She has always been truthful, caring. He looked in her eyes and he saw what made himself swallow back the whimper in his throat was trust that he could do it. Keeping his hands in hers, he pulled her close to him, needing to feel her against his skin.

Abby sighed, he was going to try. She was scared a bit, never having to give all her trust in anyone to this degree. Slowly she lifted herself up again, pulling herself free from him, and then sliding back down slowly. She could see the struggle he was having to keep from squeezing her hands. She would be fast, no, that would have him lose it, and that would end in a night of regrets while Ducky fixed her hand. Ever so slowly she pulled free from him, listening to him gasp as his muscles tensed beneath her.

Agony, and yet pleasure. He was gritting his teeth so hard she wondered if he was going to chip one. Hot tears dared to escape. The man who in the beginning was so scared to let his guard down, to look afraid in front of Tony or Gibbs was now laying beneath her, his legs trembling, tears cascading down his face as he tried to fight off the urge to make a noise. The first night she had seen him cry was with her. He had begged her to never reveal to anyone and she hadn't. Only here with her did he let his guard down, and she saw the gentle Tim, the one who wanted more than anything to prove to everyone his worth. Squeezing his hand, she dipped down and let him enter her again, pulling free to the tip.

They heard the door open, and Tony and Ziva exchange places. Tony turned on the tv very low, but now the ante was even higher. Tony would love the chance to come in and torture them both if any noises told of what they were doing. With a gentle kiss on his lips, Abby lowered herself down on him, taking all of him inside her. Tears streaked his face, as his head shook back and forth to keep from screaming. Abby could see the muscles in his arms bulging, and yet his hands were still limp in hers. She stilled her motions, just sitting with the top of his throbbing cock inside her. She kissed at the tears on his face. "Abby...please," he begged her.

"Sshhh Tim. We have to be slow. If I go to fast," she paused and he knew what she meant. He would never be able to handle not crushing her hand in his then, not to mention the bed creaking would surely bring Tony. She placed his hands over his head, pulling herself almost completely off him. She kissed his face, his neck, and letting him catch his breath, she slowly let herself slid down the length of his shaft. The aching sobs were muffled beneath her lips, and she could feel him tense beneath her. Taking her time she would pull free till only the tip was in and then she would tease him endlessly, allowing only a couple of inches inside her. His back arched on the bed, his eyes shut as he whimpered as quietly as he could through gritted teeth.

Tim, open your eyes," she whispered. "I love you Tim. I want to be able to see your love for me." He opened his eyes, and stared into hers. There in the depths of her green eyes was a love like he had never known, a love that would extend through time itself. A new set of tears fell down his face, ones born of a completeness he had never known till he met Abby. Her beauty was breathtaking. Her plump round belly carrying his children. She plunged herself down and he sucked in a breath, but never taking his eyes from hers. Desire, that is what he saw. Over and over her dripping wet mound slid up and down him, and he thought he would lose his mind. "Abby, please. I can't take much more."

His back was arched, begging her to release him. He could feel himself ready to explode but each time he was close she had paused, making the pain and agony last even longer. She pulled him free from her and he thrashed beneath her, "God, no Abby. Please Abby please. I can't." he begged. He would do anything to just release now. The agony was becoming to much. Sweat trickled down his chest, his leg muscles tensed as if he had just run a marathon. She leaned forward kissing him gently on his lips. "I love you Tim." She kissed each one of his fingers, as they were wrapped with hers. "I trust you completely." She rubbed her clit across his shaft, soaking him in her juices, and making him squirm. He could feel himself building up again. He wouldn't be able to stop this time, he knew he wouldn't. It hurt now even feeling himself ready to release. "Abby, I can't stop it," he told her, and she slid him deeply inside her. Slowly she rode him,and then she felt herself climax. She held her breath, shuddering as each wave of her orgasm spilled forth, and then she heard the whimper. Heavy breathing, panting, and then his back arched, as he held his breath. Loads of hot white cum entered her and he bucked beneath hands were white as his fingertips tried to grip the edges of the sheets. He collapsed into a heap, his breathing ragged, tears streaming down his face.

Abby laid down beside him, pulling his arms around her. I love you Abby. More than anything. She rolled over to face him, wiping the stray tears from his eyes. "I know Tim, and I love you too." After a quick shower they returned to bed, and curled up underneath the covers. "Try to sleep Abby." Usually she protested, saying that she wasn't sleepy, but tonight her soft breaths told him she was already asleep. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he let his eyes close. His muscles felt like he had been a the gym for hours, his whole body drained. He was asleep in minutes, not knowing that sleep would not last long..

Abby was dreaming. They were inside their house, wait... she had a house? She smiled. The house was small but it had three bedrooms. and two separate bathrooms. She could see the little cribs in the corner of the bedroom, and went over to look inside them. There was nothing there and when she turned around she saw Tim, laying on the floor, his hands tied behind him, his head covered in blood. Where were her babies? Who had hurt her Tim? Her breaths quickened. She had to help Tim, she had to find her babies. As she turned she saw Mr. Saruto smiling at her, a gun in his hand. He was going to shoot her Tim. "No," she mumbled in her sleep, bringing Tim awake.

"Abby, wake up you are dreaming sweetheart." he whispered. Her breaths came quicker and quicker, and he could hear her saying his name over and over. "Abby, wake up. I'm here." He pulled her into a sitting position, rubbing her back as he did. "Abby, you are safe. Wake up." She began crying, the tears streaming down her face, and she called to him to help her. "Abby. wake up you are scaring me." He debated on whether to wake Tony and Ziva for help. Laying her down on the bed, he moved around so he could see her face. "Abby, honey wake up." He shook her gently, hoping to rouse her from the dream.

Abby was trapped inside the dream. Her Tim was not moving, her babies gone, and now Saruto was coming towards her with a rope. He laughed as he wrapped it around her neck, and she could feel her airway closing. She clutched at her throat, gasping for some much needed air. Tim was frantic now. Abby was clawing at her throat, and she had stopped breathing. He tilted her head up, blowing a breath of air into her mouth."Abby, please wake up. I am here, it is only a dream. She didn't respond and she was turning pale, a blue tinge around her lips. Tears, falling from his face, Tim shook her again and again, "Abby, wake up!" he yelled, and then door to his room burst open, Tony and Ziva both, guns in hand.

One look at the tear streaked face of McGee and Tony and Ziva were at his side in a second. "McGee what is it?"

She was asleep, and having a bad dream. I can't wake her up. She isn't breathing. I've tried everything. Abby was clawing at her throat, short gasps coming from her blue tinged lips. "Abby, wake up!" Tim yelled, and before he knew what happened Ziva slapped Abby hard across the face. His gun was in his hand, pointed at her head a second later. He lowered it when he saw Abby take a breath, and then another as her eyes blinked open. "Tim, why are you pointing a gun at Ziva?"

Tim dropped the gun on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Abby, thank God." He looked to Ziva as if to say he was sorry, but she nodded her understanding.

"I would expect nothing less McGee. Your need to protect her won out in that second." Tim gathered Abby up in his arms, saying a silent prayer that she was all right.

Okay enough of this. Abby do you remember your dream? Tony had sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Saruto was trying to kill me. He got Tim, and I don't know where the babies were. I was so scared." It was now that Abby really looked at Tony. His hair was in all different directions, and Ziva's hair was down. She was wearing pajamas, and Tony had on a pair of sweats, and an Ohio State shirt. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

Tony not really one to have any mushy sensitive moments cleared his throat. "Why don't we go grab a dvd from my bag and we can watch a movie in here."

"No more of your movies Tony. I brought some, and soon all four were sitting up against the headboard, watching Forest Gump. Half way through the movie both Abby and Ziva were asleep.

"You know Tony, I want to thank you for helping."

Think nothing about it Probie. I would have done it regardless. Abby is like my little sister. We will catch this bastard, and when we do I will take pleasure in killing him.

"She looks peaceful now though." Tony commented, staring at Abby, snuggled up to McGee. Tim looked over to Ziva who had fallen asleep as well, Tony's arm wrapped underneath her. "They both do." With that Tim closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He was tired, more than he cared to admit. Tony looked over at McGee and then back to Ziva. He went to move his arm, but she snuggled up against his chest. He would not sleep comfortable but he was sure he would be content. His family was safe right now.

Gibbs was annoyed. He had called McGee's room this morning and gotten no answer. Abby was due in Ducky's lab in a few hours to check on the babies. He had forgotten to get a key from McGee last night so he had the clerk walk him up. When he got no answer from knocking, he took the keycard from the clerk and opened the door, gun drawn. When the clerk went to scream, he shoved him in a chair, and put his hand over his mouth. Federal agent, see, he said showing the man his badge. The guy nodded as Gibbs opened both the bedroom door and the bathroom. The bed covers were half on the bed, half off, and no sign of either McGee or Abby. He dialed Tony and Ziva but neither answered. Cursing, he opened the door joining their rooms. Living area was clear, no sign of anyone. With a trembling clerk beside him, he opened the bedroom door, his gun ready to take down whomever was on the other side.

On the bed in a tangled heap were all four of them asleep. They looked so peaceful. "Someone you know?" the clerk asked. Gibbs walked over to the bed, placing his hand on Abby's shoulder he shook her. "Abby," he called. Three guns were cocked and pointed at his head instantly. He chuckled when the tousle headed three recognized who had woken them. "Time to wake up. Abby has an appointment in two hours." Each one tried to wipe the sleep from their eyes, gathering their things up to get dressed. Gibbs walked out of the room and went to escort the clerk to the door.

"You are a federal agent, but who are those people? I mean honestly gun toting guests," he said still shaking from having a gun pointed at him before nine a.m.

"Those are my kids."

Strange kids you have there. "Yeah, they sure are." Gibbs laughed, closing the door. He was glad that they had all gotten some sleep. Now all he wanted to do was get Abby to her appointment and then go relax, maybe have a few beers. Hell, he might even ask Ducky to join him.


End file.
